Always and Forever
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Giuseppe Capelli was a 2nd Lieutenant in the United States Army. The first officer, from a long line of military men in the family. Giuseppe comes home from the US 75th Ranger Regiment beginning the process. After a week being home, goes to pay condolences to old comrades. But along the way meets a beautiful brunette. How will he fare? I don't own rights to Pretty Little Liars.
1. Character

Another Pretty Little Liars Story involving another of my OCs. Someone, please stop me. I think I'm confusing everyone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Name: Giuseppe Capelli

Age: 32 years old

Date of Birth: January 1st 1980

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

Religion: Roman-Catholic

Weight: 183 lbs

Height: 6 ft 0 ins

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Dusty Blonde

Face: Smooth

Family:

Father: Angelo Capelli Jr: June 1962 - November 29th 1994

Mother: Alana Capelli (nee. Labonnair): June 1962 - November 29th 1994

Twin Brother: John Capelli: January 1st 1980 - Present

Sister-in-Law: Haley Capelli (nee. Borelli: May 3rd 1981 - Present

Grandfather: Angelo Capelli Sr: December 3rd 1945 – April 1973

Grandmother: Clara Capelli: (nee. Cordera): November 1944 – March 5th 1995

Uncle: Leonardo Capelli: November 11th 1972 – Present

Half-Aunt: Antonia Capelli (nee. Frazetti): April 1972 – Present (Unknown Whereabouts)

Cousin: Antonio Capelli: May 8th 1989 - Present

Great-Grandfather: Tommaso Capelli Jr: April 10th 1925 – Present

Great-Grandmother: Jasmine Capelli (nee. Hermosa): March 1925 – Present

Great Grand-Uncle: Joseph Capelli Sr: April 10th 1925 – present

Great Grand-Aunt: Vittoria Capelli (nee. Bonacelli): January 1st 1925 – Present

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Backstory:

A native of Brooklyn, NY. Giuseppe grew up in a patriotic Italian-American family, his mother and father died before his 17th birthday he graduated from High School a semester early in March 1997. He and his brother John moved to live with his Grandfather Tommaso Capelli and Grandma Jasmine Capelli after their parents died.

After their 17th Birthday, Giuseppe joined the United States Military following the family legacy of serving their country. Giuseppe served 14 years with the 75th Ranger Regiment starting in the 3rd Battalion.

His brother John joined the Marines at 17 and served for 8 years with the rank of Staff Sergeant before being wounded in combat, he transferred to the Reserves. In the event of that happening, he then went into the NYPD serving with 5 years experience before a career disabling injury at the rank of Detective, he works at the District Attorney's office in Manhattan as an investigator and is happily married to his wife Haley.

When 9/11 happened, Giuseppe and John were on leave visiting family. When the first plane hit the WTC, The brothers headed down to the disaster zone and helped out with evacuating people, after 3 days of sifting through the wreckage, they was ordered back to the military and deployed to Iraq, they began fighting in the War on Terrorism.

On the 13th of January 2012, Giuseppe left the Army Rangers and transferred to the Army Reserves, returning to his beloved hometown of Brooklyn, NY.

Personality:

Giuseppe's a fiercely loyal and dedicated soldier. He's seen the world from the scope of his rifle and through every vehicle he ever rode in.

He's a fighter he's seen his country, his family and the Army as his first loves. He isn't afraid to get down and dirty to go up against people who threaten him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hobbies:

Baseball and Football

Literature

Jazz Music

Cooking

Skills:

Linguist (Italian, Latin, Spanish and Arabic)

Investigator

Communication Specialist

Average Trauma Medical Skills

Skilled Sharpshooter

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I hope you enjoy this story. Please do not slam this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sunday 15th January 2012

Comfort Inn, 150 20th St, Brooklyn, NY

The alarm buzzed on the table, an out-stretched arm reached it, turning the alarm off. Giuseppe, got up off the bed, walking to the shower.

He had showered quickly and got out as he heard a knock on the door, Giuseppe opened it to find a hot breakfast being delivered to him, he nodded his thanks and went about eating it.

After eating, he brushed his teeth and dressed into his Army Ranger uniform, he looked pristine and clean in his uniform, his badges shone brightly, his gold bars shined clean without so much as a scratch on them.

Giuseppe cleaned up the room and collected his duffel bag, he walked out of the hotel, walked to the Metro Station and got off at 95th Street. He walked the rest of the way to Saint Patrick's in Bay Ridge.

This was the local church for part of the Capelli family that lived in Brooklyn. Giuseppe was always fond of the church, having been an altar boy in his youth, he always attended mass during his time in the Rangers.

He sat in the middle, he noticed his younger cousins Marco and Salvatore Capelli several rows in front of him with them was 2 girls, one was a brunette sitting with Marco, one was a blonde sitting with Salvatore.

He noticed his Aunt and Uncle sitting together in the same row behind his Grandparents, his brother and his sister-in-law.

He listens to the sermon intently and wisely and didn't stray his attention from it for the next 3 hours.

After Mass was finished Giuseppe went straight to the front of the church, he had approached the altar and lit a candle, he made the sign of the cross with his right hand and immediately exited the building, carrying his pack.

He received a text message from Antonio who had said, _"Sunday Dinner is at 575 Tennyson Drive. See you soon, Lieutenant."_

Giuseppe smirked a little before saying, "It's actually going to be a great day."

He walked to a taxi stop and got a cab to Staten Island. They stopped at Crescent Beach Park and Giuseppe walked the whole way to Tennyson Drive. He noticed his family's cars and nodded, "Yeah, I'm in the right place."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inside the Capelli household, everyone was just sitting down at the table. The doorbell had rung, Antonio stood up to say, "I'll grab it." "Hurry up, will ya? It's on the table!" Joe III replied.

Antonio smiled opening the door as Giuseppe walked inside, Giuseppe put his bag down as they walked to the kitchen. Everyone stopped talking as they laid eyes on Giuseppe.

Tommaso and Jasmine stayed silent, but in Tommaso's eyes, there was a smile on his face. Jasmine's deep blue eyes brimmed with tears, she stood up and hugged her oldest grandchild, she sobbed into his shoulder as he said, "_Ciao, Nonna!_"

Jasmine looked up and stared at her grandson's uniform, she smiled with pride that her father-in-law's namesake was true to his word that he would come home safe and sound.

She smiled saying, "Hello, Giuseppe. Welcome home."

Tommaso walked over and inspected his grandson, he looked immaculate in his Rangers uniform. the uniforms might have changed since Tommaso was a soldier in the Army. They still remained a part of the same cause.

Tommaso laid eyes on the gold bars on Giuseppe's shoulders, he smiled knowing how hard his grandchild fought to get to where he wanted to be. It did surprise him that Giuseppe was now the first Capelli to have become an officer in the United States Armed Forces.

Tommaso smiled with pride saying, "Welcome home, Lieutenant. Don't expect me to salute you." As Tommaso shook Giuseppe's hand.

Joe called out, "Or us!" the family laughed with amusement. As Giuseppe mockingly glared at his youngest nephews.

Everybody all welcomed him back in open arms, Marco and Salvatore introduced Giuseppe to both Emma Forzini who Giuseppe was well acquainted with from knowing her brother in the Rangers. Jessica Patterson who was a former Medic in the Navy.

Everybody had sat down at the table as Giuseppe said, "Can I say Grace?" "Of course, you can. It'd be a welcome feeling." Joe I replied.

Giuseppe nodded as he put his hands together before saying, "Bless us, O Lord. For these thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bountiful hands through Christ, our lord. Amen!"

"AMEN!" the whole table echoed in unison.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone passed around dishes of food as they piled their plates. One thing was for sure, in the Capelli family. Vittoria and Jasmine knew how to cook a delightful feast that could feed 2 rifle companies.

John Capelli then asked, "How long have you been back, 'Seppe? I thought the 3rd Battalion was still overseas?"

"Well, we got back about a week ago. I had seen enough of the war. I did my part every day. I didn't know what to do. I transferred to the reserves 4 days ago. I think I'll go in to the Academy." Giuseppe replied.

"You missed the entry point, but I can make sure you'll be in for the next academy class." Joe I replied. Giuseppe nodded his thanks to Joe I.

Marco then asked, "When'd you get back into the city?" "Early hours of this morning, got into Brooklyn. Just had lunch at Junior's which is where I saw Antonio." Giuseppe replied.

Everyone stared in amazement at Antonio as he said, "Why is everyone lookin' at me?" "You knew Giuseppe was back but didn't tell us?" Joe III asked.

Antonio took a drink of his wine before saying, "I wanted to surprise you guys. That's why I came up with the idea of the entire family sittin' around the table at Sunday Dinner. Because family is what matters. It's what makes us strong. Even Grandpa Joe and Grandma Vittoria can back me up on this one."

"That I can agree with you, 'Tonio. Family is what matters at this table. We can all do well to remember that." Vittoria replied sharing a glance at Joe III, Marco and Salvatore.

Giuseppe smiled at his youngest cousin and so did Tommaso who had said, "Always and Forever. We stand together, no matter what."

Jessica looked at Marco who had said, "In this family, we always have a vow that we keep. It's our motto. We never let each other down and we stick together, Emma knows this."

Emma nodded telling Jessica, "This is family loyalty. We all owe you for saving Marco's life."

"Thank you, all of you. I'm glad to have been invited to Sunday Dinner by you and your wife, Commissioner." Jessica said with a smile.

"No need to be formal, Jessica. We're all family at this table, but if you hurt Marco. We will demand compensation." Joe II replied. Jessica's eyes widened at the threat, as she nodded, "You have my word, I will not hurt Marco, nor will I hurt any of your family members."

"Glad to hear it." John replied. Haley smacked him on the arm with a smirk, "Be nice, darling."

John kissed his beautiful wife on the cheek as Joe III gagged, "I'm eatin' here." "Jealous, lil' brother?" Salvatore asked.

"I'm not jealous. I'm tryin' to eat, and I have a girl… I don't want to bring her round here so that my brothers and my cousins can spook her." Joe III answered.

Antonio laughed, "I will be the perfect gentleman. So, will everybody else." "Famous last words, to come outta your mouth." Marco replied.

The whole table laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After eating, the whole table was cleaned, Giuseppe, his brother and his cousins were all around the table, they listened to one of Antonio's war stories. All of the younger generations knew Antonio had been held captive by the enemy, they had all gone through hell and back trying to find him.

Each one of the boys looked at each other like they were brothers. A brotherhood that had everything; a love for their country, their city, a love for being in the military and the loyalty that was as strong as a foundation. A foundation of trust, honor, integrity and respect.

After Sunday Dinner, the whole Capelli family had said goodbye to each other. Antonio felt small pride rise as everyone smiled at him, the whole family looked strong and that is what had mattered.

Joe I looked at Antonio and said, "That'll be you one day." "How are you sure, Pop?" Antonio asked.

Joe I smiled, "You're the vision of a family patriarch. Nobody was even ready to handle becoming a head of the family. But I learned from my Grandfather, he told me that nobody would ever be ready to be the head of the family. But with time, comes experience. Your young, you're smart and you're the kind of guy that everyone would want to have."

Antonio nods as he says, "Do you remember Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph, that Belgian Malinois I had in the sandbox?"

"I was flattered you named your friend after me and my father." Joe I replied. Antonio chuckled, "That Marine kept me alive for 5 years. Plus, he was a solid warrior, reminded me of the greatest Marines to have served in our beloved Corps."

"You're thinkin' about adoptin' him, aren't you?" Joe asked.

Antonio nodded, "Yes Sir, I am."

"I'm glad to hear you're doing it. There's somethin' on your mind, I can tell." Joe said.

Antonio folded his arms across his chest before saying, "Promise you will utilise our CIs… but the Sarge has only three paws. Natalia worked at the shelter and she said she picked up the pup off the street. He had three paws… I'm not sure if he lost it in the sandbox or if some idiot went and cut it off."

"You talk to the guy over at Lackland AFB?" Joe asked.

"Called him this morning. Nothin's popped." Antonio replied. Joe nodded, "I'll pull some favours."

"We look after our own, son." Joe II replied walking into the room. Antonio patted his Grandfathers on the shoulder and replied, "Thanks Master Guns."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

140 86th Street

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, NY

Giuseppe rode back with his family in John's SUV as he said, "That was a swell dinner." "Antonio did a helluva job." Haley replied.

"An absolute good job. He'd probably make a great patriarch one day." John said.

Tommaso nodded, "That takes time and it takes plenty of experience. But nonetheless, he'll be a great leader." "Absolutely." Jasmine replied with a smile.

They parked the car in the driveway as Jasmine said, "Your room is as you left it, Giuseppe." "Thank you, _Nonna."_ Giuseppe replied picking his duffel bag up from the trunk.

He walked inside the household and walked up the stairs, he made it to his room and walked inside. The room had posters of the NY Yankees and the NY Jets, on the bedside, there was an old-fashioned pin-up from the 40s, it was Rita Hayworth.

There was a vintage film poster of Casablanca, Giuseppe was a fan of vintage noir films. Giuseppe even had a pin-up of Rita Hayworth during his time in the Rangers.

In the closet, Giuseppe was packing away his stuff from the duffel bag, he put his medals in the chest that sat in the closet, next to the chest was a M1A1 Thompson Sub-Machine Gun.

Giuseppe smiled picking the weapon up before saying, "It's been a long time."

He laid the weapon on the bed; he hung his Rangers uniform on a hanger before putting on a pair of sweats. He left his vest on and began to clean his weapon. He methodically cleaned the weapon as precisely as he could making sure that he could use it properly.

He heard a knock on the door as he said, "Come in."

Giuseppe looked up to see his Grandfather who said, "What are you up to?" "Tryin' to settle back into my routine."

Tommaso saw the M1 Thompson on the bed as he said, "Haven't seen that in a long time." "You gave it to me, when I was 16. You let me clean it at 5 years old. Let me shoot your old side arm at 5." Giuseppe said looking up.

"Good thing I did." Tommaso replied before continuing, "You always were a crack shot." "Probably not like you. But I could shoot well." Giuseppe said.

"A way of sparing my dignity." Tommaso said laughing, he noticed the dog-tags on the bedside, he picked them up to see they weren't Giuseppe's instead they had different names on them as he asked, "All the fellas that didn't make it back?"

"Yeah, some of 'em. You know I promised my men that I'd bring 'em all home safe and sound on my last tour. Instead, I get a whole squad under my watch killed. Because of my mistakes." Giuseppe replied.

Tommaso sighed deeply, "You got to the funeral?" "I stayed at a distance. I couldn't bare to look at the families of the men I lost and tell 'em it was my mistake." Giuseppe said.

"It's not easy coming back after what happened. You put a lot on the line to serve your country. You're not at fault for the deaths of your men. You should give those families comfort, let them hear your words about them." Tommaso said.

Giuseppe nodded as he took the tags and put his hands together. He took a long sigh as he took a piece of paper of the table, on the paper was a set of names.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Caldwell, Adam P., Sergeant, Rosewood, PA_

_Peters, James, Corporal, Upper East Side, Manhattan, NY_

_O'Halloran, Patrick, Specialist, Washington DC_

_Rodriguez, Dante, Specialist, Ravenswood, PA _

_Allegretto, Tony, PFC, Fairbanks, Alaska_

_Macdonald, Thomas L., Warrant Officer (Canadian SF), Montreal, Quebec, Canada_

_Macdonald, Alexander, Sergeant (Canadian SF), Montreal, Quebec, Canada_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tommaso rose an eyebrow at the bottom two names as he said, "Canadian soldiers alongside you?"

Giuseppe nodded, "They were assigned to the unit in June, good men, fought twice as hard, they have a brother in the 5th SFG, joined voluntarily. Boys had family who served in the 1st Special Service Force. They made most of the kids in our unit frightened to hell with the tales."

Tommaso laughed, "You know, I was there when I saw those fellas fightin' in Italy. We thought they were ghosts." "Ghosts that could take down anybody in a mile's radius." Giuseppe said.

"True that." Tommaso replied.

Tommaso looked at the time to see it was 1930 hours. He stood up to say, "Try to get some sleep, Lieutenant." "Thanks, Staff Sergeant. You get some sleep as well." Giuseppe teased.

"Can't give me orders." Tommaso said. Giuseppe laughed, "Who says I can't, I'm a Lieutenant remember?"

"God help us all." Tommaso replied with a laugh in his voice.

Giuseppe laughed as he turned to pick up a picture of his family, the older Capelli men dressed in their military uniforms, Luigi Sr wore his Navy dress uniform. Marco, Joe, John, Salvatore, Luigi Jr and Antonio were dressed in smart suits. The Capelli girls wore floral dresses but there was no sign of Antonia, Giuseppe was wearing his Army Ranger uniform at a New Year's Party in the year 1997.

He laid on the bed, he pulled out a M9 Beretta from his gun holster and laid it underneath his pillow, it was fully loaded. he sighed deeply, knowing that he was prepared in the event that someone decided to break in the house.

Giuseppe thought carefully about his grandfather's advice, he had to bury his mistakes of the past, but to do that, he had to visit the families of his men and gain some forgiveness.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Here we are folks, the first chapter. Let me know what you thought and please let me know in the comments. I hope you all have a delightful day.


	3. Chapter 2

Always and Forever Chapter 2 is up and running.

This chapter will include our beloved Castle characters visiting for this chapter. Maybe, later in the future we'll hear references.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2:

Wednesday 18th January 2012

Plaza Hotel, 5th Avenue, Manhattan, NY

0530 Hours

Unknown Person POV

I sat on the edge of the bed, my heart broken, my girlfriend cheated on me. she promised to love me forever, instead she got off with somebody else.

All my life, I questioned who I was, but she helped me to believe in love, that beautiful blonde angel, the one who was my first love. Her smile meant the world to me, she was the one I shared my first kiss with. Now… Now I am alone once again.

My world's in darkness, for the last year. I suffer because of the decisions I've made; I suffer because of the torture that I have suffered at the hands of this mad psycho, the one that holds many identities, the one that has revealed the secrets that I had long been okay with.

Main POV

In the darkness of the hotel room, the unknown individual cried softly, tears formed in those dark eyes that blended in with the darkness.

In her hand was a glimmer of silver, it was an unknown shape, a click was heard in the background, then a loud bang emitted.

_Bang!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

595 Broome Street

SoHo, Manhattan, NY

0835 hours

It was clear sunshine morning in Manhattan, the sun was obscured by the tall buildings. Richard Castle was sleeping in his office. He was dishevelled, he slept on his desk chair.

He groaned softly as he got up and headed for the shower, he had been working on his latest book, and had been going through chapters because of it.

He had showered quickly and changed into a pair of dark trousers, dark shirt and a jacket as he walks into the kitchen, "Mornin'."

"Morning Richard. You're up late." Martha replied. Castle replied, "Didn't sleep in my own bed, I was in the office. Going over some chapters Gina sent back to me."

"Alexis is already at work darling; by the way your phone has been ringing non-stop." Martha said.

Castle looked at the vibrating device as he said, "Oh no, Beckett's calling and here she is. Odds are that I am in trouble…"

He answered and said, "It wasn't my fault, I had no idea about what was going to happen."

"_What are you talkin' about?" _Beckett asked. Castle furrowed an eyebrow as he said, "What's going on?"

"_There's been a murder. It's at the Plaza Hotel on 5__th__ Avenue."_ Beckett replied explaining. Castle ran a hand through his hair as he said, "Where are you?"

"_Outside, ground floor of your place. I've been standing here for 30 minutes." _Beckett said. Castle nodded, "I'm on my way."

Castle pocketed his phone and walked down the stairs as he reached Beckett who said, "Late night?" "Working on the novel. Gina sent me back three chapters that could use improving in her words, didn't get to sleep until 2 in the morning." Castle said using air-quotes.

"Sorry about wakin' you. Ryan and Espo are on the scene." Beckett replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They got into Beckett's police car as Castle said, "Help me out a minute, Alexis wants has been smiling a lot lately, I have no idea what's going on, if I try to theorise it, I know it'll result in me being getting smacked in the face. it must be serious."

Kate looked at Castle and said, "Maybe, she has a reason to smile. Has she told anyone else?"

"I have no idea. Do you know what's goin' on with her?" Castle asked.

Kate laughed, "If I knew, I wouldn't tell you. Plus, this is somethin' you need to hear from her." "This could be a long mornin'." Castle thought to himself.

They had arrived at the Plaza Hotel as a patrol officer said to them, "On the top floor, turn right, Detective." "Thanks." Kate replied.

The pair headed up to the top floor, turning right as soon as and reached where Ryan was who said, "Hey, body is on the bed. Unknown identity of the female victim. Appears, she has no ID, only cash, no credit cards."

Castle approached the bed to see a young-woman lying on the bed. Long black-brown hair, eyes were closed, she wore a white-grey top with a pair of black jeans. It was Emily Fields.

Castle then said, "Doesn't look like robbery. No ligature marks. Strangulation marks are not here. I don't get it, looks like a suicide. Why not leave a note?"

"Only one bullet fired. 38. Special on the bed next to the vic." Esposito replied.

Lanie then said, "TOD looks to be between early hours, before the sun rose of course."

"Then it's a suicide, notice the burn on the side of the head, she must have pressed the weapon pretty close to leave some sort of brass fragment inside." Castle said, he then added, "Not sure how much help I can be." He then spotted a jacket on the chair as he took a look at it, he noticed an emblem that said, "_Rosewood High School Sharks."_

"Probably from outta town, I've never heard of Rosewood before." Castle said. Esposito then said, "Didn't notice that. What is Rosewood?"

"Probably a high school, she's probably on the swim team, smell of chlorine in the air. She was probably near swimming pools." Kate said.

Castle shrugged his shoulders, "Somebody may have seen her." "Lotta theories to bounce around, I'll find out more when I do the autopsy." Lanie said.

Ryan came back in the room as he said, "Found a suicide note but it was in the bathroom, in one of the cabinets."

Kate looked at the note as Castle appeared beside her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Please forgive me. I can't hold onto my pain. Every time, I see people, it hurts. They all get to live lives happily, mine was tormented by a psycho who sought to ruin mine and my friend's lives. _

_I don't expect you to understand, I don't expect you to seek the truth as to why this is happening. Whatever you do, do not go to Rosewood, secrets are always revealed. _

_I beg you; I beg whoever reads this, do not enter that town. It's not safe at all!_"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the bottom of the note, there was no name. No parting words, just a mere cryptic warning. Castle then said, "Appears Rosewood is a town. I've not heard of it in the entire state of New York."

"Then the working theory is that it's out of town. We also might have to find out who was stalking our victim." Ryan replied.

Kate then says, "That'll have to do."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

140 86th Street

Bay Ridge, Brooklyn

1135 Hours

It was approaching mid-day; the sun was shining bright over the suburban borough of Brooklyn.

Giuseppe Capelli had been up for 5 hours; he had been in the garage boxing and lifting weights. He had been doing this for the better part of the morning.

After he had done his exercises he had showered and gotten dressed, he wore a white dress shirt, grey slacks and a pair of dark shoes. He wore a red patterned tie with a pair of suspender braces.

He did himself a cup of black coffee. He just watched the street move slow, the wind lightly blew moving the trees, his blonde hair blew backwards. He drank his coffee in peace.

He moved to pick up his diary, he began to write in it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Dear Diary, _

_For the first time in a long 15 years since I've been home. I am awake… today is a brand-new day, one filled with hope and the prospect that hope will stay with me. For the first time since I've left the 3__rd__ Battalion, my path is clouded, the demons of the war cloud my dreams, they fill me with fear. _

_When I first awoke, I saw an unkindness of ravens on my window. I was once told as a child that the sign of many ravens pointed towards trouble ahead. But a solitary raven is the sign of good fortune to come, I've not seen a single Raven on my window. Maybe, all I have known is bad luck…_

_I hope that I am wrong and my fortunes change…"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The silence was interrupted by the sound of the telephone.

The rotary phone rang as Giuseppe put his diary down and walked to the phone as he said, "Hello, who is this?"

"_Giuseppe?" _a female voice had said. Giuseppe's eyes widened in recognition as he said, "Kate? Kate Beckett is that you?"

"_Giuseppe, hi, I didn't know you were back from combat." _Kate said.

"I got in a few days ago, I do apologise." Giuseppe said.

Kate then said, _"No need to apologise, 'Seppe… it's okay, I hope I'm not disturbin'." _"Would it matter, if you were?" Giuseppe asked.

"_Good point, I was a good distraction." _Kate replied laughing. Giuseppe nodded, "That was until my youngest nephew threatened to cut off my manhood and feed it to a lion."

Kate then said, _"I can't believe you fell for it. he wouldn't have done it…" _

"Well anythin' was possible with our young Antonio. So how may I help on this delightful day?" Giuseppe asked.

"_I need some help with a case… you speak Filipino, right_?" Kate asked. Giuseppe nodded, "I can get by with a conversation or a few, why?"

"_Case of mine involves a Filipina girl, she doesn't remember much and she can only speak Filipino. I wouldn't ask, but at this moment… I don't know who else I can ask." _

"I'll be there in about an hour, but can you wait at the front desk?" Giuseppe asked.

"_I'll be there. How will I know what you're wearing?" _Kate asked.

"Look for a suit." Giuseppe said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kate had then said goodbye as Giuseppe put the phone down. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed loudly, he headed up to his room.

He dove straight into his closet, he pulled out a grey suit jacket. He fished his gun holster of the chair, he put the holster on before going for his bedside cabinet. He pulled out a Smith & Wesson Model 36, he loaded it with 6 bullets, he then pocketed spare ammunition and headed for the front door, he put the weapon in his gun holster and buttoned his jacket up.

He then started his walk to 86 Street Station and got onboard the train bound for Manhattan. He got off in Lower Manhattan at Canal St. Station and walked to the 12th Precinct.

Once he made it to the 12th, he made it to the front desk and saw Kate Beckett standing there.

Kate had looked different since they had last met. Giuseppe had begun to date her when she baby-sat his youngest cousin Antonio. Giuseppe had joined the Army Rangers and was stationed with the 3rd Battalion, Beckett was at NYU. The pair had met and Giuseppe invited her out for drinks.

They went on a few dates but Antonio had threatened Giuseppe to break off the relationship. They agreed to end the relationship and just remain good friends. But the pair hadn't spoken for several years.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe smiled as he said, "Detective Kate Beckett in the flesh. It's good to see you again."

"Lieutenant Giuseppe Capelli. Once a proud and decorated veteran, now you're a civilian." Kate said with a smirk.

"Life's never the same, Detective. You look well." Giuseppe said hugging the Brunette.

Giuseppe signed in as he and Beckett walked to the elevator as he said, "How's Mr Beckett?"

"He's doing well, he's still at the Law firm, he works at." Beckett said. Giuseppe nods, "The job seems to be treating you well. I hear Captain Gates is your CO now."

"That goin' to be a problem?" Kate asked. Giuseppe shook his head, "I will regard her with the same respect as that of any commanding officer that I have served under. No matter how egotistical they were."

Kate nodded, "I liked John, he's a great cop. It was a shame to see him go over to the DA's Office. A lot of people respected him." "End of the day, it was his own guys that stabbed him in the back. There's a reason why there's a code of honor amongst cops. Guys who served understand that." Giuseppe says passionately.

"Esposito understands well about the code of honor." Kate replies, Giuseppe's eyebrows raised as he asked, "How is ol' Javi anyway?" "He's goin' strong, datin' Lanie…"

"That cute ME, you guys work with?" Giuseppe asks as the elevator doors open, Kate nods as the pair walk out of the elevator.

Javier Esposito smiles and says, "Giuseppe! It's been a long time, brother."

Esposito stands to and salutes crisply to Giuseppe who returns it and says, "Sergeant Esposito. Good to see you again, how are things?"

"Goin' well, brother. Goin' well indeed. Glad to see you back in the City once more." Esposito said as the pair shared a strong handshake.

He shook Kevin Ryan's hand as Castle sauntered over and said, "Richard Castle, you must be Lieutenant Giuseppe Capelli. I've heard a lot about you from Kate."

"All lies, whatever she said." Giuseppe heartily shook Castle's hand.

Castle laughed as Giuseppe said, "So where's this girl?"

"Follow me and Espo…" Kate said indicating to the observation room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe followed Kate and Esposito as they walked into the room and sitting in the interview room was the same girl that had been rumoured to have killed herself. Giuseppe folded his arms as he said, "What happened to her?"

"She shot herself in the head. But she woke up in the morgue, 2 hours ago. Gave our ME a heart attack in the process. She's okay though. A little shaken up… the girl you see, she has a small amount of memory loss. Can't figure out what she wants." Kate explained.

Giuseppe raised an eyebrow, "Shot herself in the head?" "Blank bullet in the weapon, brass fragment found where she shot herself." Esposito said reading through the file.

He handed it to Giuseppe as he nodded, "Shot herself with a .38, any gun license?" "Haven't found it yet…" Kate said.

Giuseppe shared a look with Kate as she interpreted it saying, "Let's go in."

Kate and Giuseppe walked into the room, the girl looked up as Giuseppe noticed her dark eyes, she seemed to be afraid of Giuseppe, but the friendly smile on his face somewhat reassured her.

He then took a seat as he began to speak in Filipino, _"Huwag matakot, kaibigan ako ... Naiintindihan kong hindi ka nagsasalita ng Ingles." "Nagsasalita ako ng ilang Ingles, ngunit hindi marami ... sabi nila mayroon akong amnesia." _The girl said.

Giuseppe smiled, "_Bakit ka napunta sa New York City? May kinalaman ba ito sa pamimili sa 5th Avenue? O Hot Chocolate sa Chelsea?"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The girl laughed for a while as Kate got a smile on her face, the girl spoke in some English, "I try find someone."

Giuseppe's brows raised as he said, "You looked for somebody?" "Everywhere in the city." The girl said.

The girl then spoke in Filipino again, "_May isang batang babae, isang taong kilala ko, pinuntahan ko siya. Narinig ko ang mga alingawngaw na siya ay buhay pa, kailangan kong malaman para sa aking sarili." _

"What do you mean if your friend was still alive?" Giuseppe asked.

Kate's eyes widened in shock as she said, "What happened to your friend?" "She went missing in 2009. After a year of her being missing, they found her body. Everyone thought she was dead. We were wrong."

Giuseppe nodded as he said, "What happened afterwards?"

"Hell happened." The girl replied.

Giuseppe then stood from his chair as he said, "What was your friend's name, Miss? Maybe we can help to find her." "Alison. Alison DiLaurentis."

Giuseppe's eyes widened. Kate watched Giuseppe as she said, "Are you okay?"

"Not a damn bit." Giuseppe breathed out slowly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**English to Filipino Translation:**

Don't be afraid, I'm a friend… I understand you don't speak English – _Huwag matakot, kaibigan ako ... Naiintindihan kong hindi ka nagsasalita ng Ingles._

I speak some English, but not a lot… they say I have amnesia – _Nagsasalita ako ng ilang Ingles, ngunit hindi marami ... sabi nila mayroon akong amnesia._

Why did you come to New York City? Does this have to do with shopping on 5th Avenue? Or Hot Chocolate in Chelsea? - _Bakit ka napunta sa New York City? May kinalaman ba ito sa pamimili sa 5th Avenue? O Hot Chocolate sa Chelsea?_

There was a girl, someone I knew, I went to find her. I heard rumours she was still alive, I needed to know for myself. – _May isang batang babae, isang taong kilala ko, pinuntahan ko siya. Narinig ko ang mga alingawngaw na siya ay buhay pa, kailangan kong malaman para sa aking sarili._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shocking start to the story. Hope you're all intrigued by this chapter.

Would love to hear your views regarding the chapter. Did any of you catch the little hint about who the girl is?

Please like and comment about the story. Hope you have a grand day.


	4. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 coming to you at this moment. Hope you're ready.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3:

12th Precinct

Lower Manhattan, New York City

Giuseppe was reeling from the shock that the brunette girl in front of him had come looking for Alison DiLaurentis.

He had heard the name Alison DiLaurentis back in 2007, she had gone missing just before School started. The local police department had conducted searches, there had been no suspects.

Pennsylvania State Police had been called in to help find her. But things took a turn for a worse when a year later, Alison's body was found, he had held a minute's silence for her overseas. Along with several others who had been from her hometown.

Giuseppe was quite honourable, his compassion for others held no bounds. But often he has called upon his temper to protect the ones he loves. Everybody in the family had known this to be true.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Giuseppe what is it?" Kate asked.

Giuseppe signals to the door as they both leave promising the girl to come back. Kate shuts the door as he says, "Alison DiLaurentis, remember in September 2009 she mysteriously disappeared?"

"Made Pennsylvania State News. Police had been searching for about a year and her body was discovered." Kate remembered. Giuseppe nodded, "After the funeral, a memorial got destroyed and a student was blamed for it… a lotta crazy crap went down."

"You think this girl knows somethin' about what happened?" Kate asks. Giuseppe shrugged his shoulders, "My gut's tellin' me somethin'. Somethin' I can't ignore. There was a note from the victim?"

"Yeah…" Kate said as they turned to Ryan and said, "You still got that note we pulled from the crime scene?"

"Why?" Ryan asked handing it to Kate. Kate then says, "Giuseppe's got a theory."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe takes the letter and reads it over as he hands it back saying, "Someone was tormenting her… causing the girl in the interview room to run down here. She was lookin' for somebody that was rumoured to be dead."

"Maybe it's drugs. Maybe, the girl was frightened so badly by the person she mentions in the note that she took drugs causing her own mind to snap from the pressure. Maybe she's hallucinating the girl from she mentioned." Esposito theorised.

"Her pupils aren't dilated; I once saw a Ranger overseas who had a morphine addiction. He looked hopped out of his mind and he was bouncing his damn leg so many times too. Never seen anythin' like it." Giuseppe said.

Kate nods before saying, "Look into Alison DiLaurentis. The girl said she was looking for her."

Ryan does as he is ordered and comes up with, "Alison DiLaurentis, blonde with blue eyes. Born in Rosewood, Pennsylvania in 1991. Went Rosewood High until her disappearance in 2007. Body was found in September 2007, acquaintances were Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin."

"Why all the obsession over a dead girl, I don't understand it…" Ryan said.

Giuseppe sighed before saying, "Maybe secrets were kept… maybe Alison had enemies." "She was 16 years old when she went missing; how can she have enemies?"

"Queen-bees always had the worse attitudes. But someone who hated a queen-bee would pull somethin' like putting glue on in a make-up bag..."

Everyone looked at Giuseppe who continued to rattle off things, "Change medical records on the queen-bee to make them think they're pregnant. Cling-filming a door is a good one too."

"I thought you had the most honor in your family." Kate said. Giuseppe smirked, "Oh I have honor, but I know when to quit."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The detectives as well as Castle chuckle to themselves as Kate says, "If this girl Alison is still alive and that's a very big if, then she is in danger."

Esposito looks up Emily Fields and finds out that Emily is the same girl in the interview room as he says, "Emily Fields is the girl in the interview room, delved into her background, she's a soldier with the 101st Airborne Division, served since '09. She went to school with Alison. Her father's a soldier in the National Guard of Pennsylvania. Lieutenant Colonel, he's currently in Texas training soldiers."

Giuseppe nodded, "I don't know how you're goin' to break news to him that his daughter tried to kill herself in New York whilst trying to locate any sign of her friend, Alison."

"I don't know either, in the mean time we all have jobs to do." Kate said.

Esposito nodded, "I'll track her credit cards, maybe see if she went on spending sprees."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kate nods as both her and Giuseppe head back to the interview room.

Kate sits down across from Emily as she says, "How are you feelin'?" "A little okay. Is your friend okay? He looked like something gripped his soul." Emily said.

Giuseppe came into the room as he said, "I'm okay, thank you for the concern ma'am. The detective is asking some follow up questions and we'll be on our merry little way.

"You mentioned Alison DiLaurentis, you said you came to try and find her?" Kate asked. Emily nods, "Yes, I hoped to try and find her. I was in love with Alison as in romantically attached. She broke my heart when I fell hard for her. Then the Police accused me of destroying a memorial dedicated to her memory. I didn't do it at all."

"You must have gone through a helluva ordeal." Giuseppe said feeling sympathetic for her.

Emily nodded, "A didn't make it easy, I only got through it with the help of my friends."

Giuseppe walked forward, something had piqued his interest, "Who is 'A'?"

"A is… A's someone we don't know who it is. At first, we thought it was Alison, but then it just turned to a series of mystery. Things didn't add up. I wish I knew who this 'A' is. But whoever it is, they knew how to play us, they knew how to manipulate people with their secrets." Emily explains.

Giuseppe then said, "Secrets that can be a powerful tool in the hands of the wrong people. Whoever this 'A' is, he or she tried to blackmail you, wanted to play you against your friends. Make it sound as if you were being untruthful to them." "Exactly, I wanted this all to stop, I just want them to stop this. For my sake, for my friends. For everyone I love." Emily said with her voice breaking a little bit.

"Your compassion for your friends is admirable and I respect that of anyone." Giuseppe says. Emily nods, "Do you think you can help me?"

"We're working to try and follow your friend's trail, if she is alive. We'll try to find her and bring her in." Kate promises.

Emily looks to Giuseppe and says, "Can I trust her?" "A thousand percent, Detective Kate Beckett is kind of person I would come to first, you know why?" Giuseppe asks.

"Why?" Emily asks. Giuseppe smiles, "She's one of the best people, I've had the privilege of knowing. I give you my word."

_"Plus, I'd never break my word to a fellow Soldier." _Giuseppe thought to himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A knock is heard at the door as Esposito appears saying, "Beckett, we've found somethin'."

Giuseppe and Kate leave as they walk over to Esposito's desk who says, "3 days ago, Alison came to New York City, she booked a place at the Plaza."

"Same hotel we found Emily at." Castle said. Esposito nodded, "She's staying at the top floor of the hotel."

Giuseppe narrowed his eyes, "You don't think Emily knew about this, do you?"

"Hard to say, but if Alison is at the hotel… there's a fair chance someone knew."

"Ryan, Espo and Giuseppe, let's go." Kate said.

Ryan looked up at hearing Giuseppe's name being said as he asked, "Woah, woah… he's goin' with us?"

Giuseppe's eyes glared daggers at Ryan as he said, "There a problem?" "No offence, but you're not a cop." Ryan put his hands in defence as he said it.

"I've served 15 years with the Army Rangers. I know the drill… I know what I'm doin'. I've done this a thousand times before." Giuseppe explained.

Ryan scoffed, "Big difference, you're not using flashbangs or shotguns to breach and clear rooms. Just good ol' kickin' down the door and clearing a room." "I've got this, but if Detectives Esposito and Beckett want me to stay back, then I will…" Giuseppe replied looking to Kate and Espo.

Esposito nodded looking at Kate, "I'd rather have him us. Plus, 8 eyes are better than 6, right?" "Sorry Ryan, but I hafta agree with Espo on this. Giuseppe, you're with us." Kate said with a smile.

Giuseppe nodded in response.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe, Kate, Ryan and Espo walked to the elevator as they headed down. Giuseppe checked his sidearm feeling satisfied he has all 6 bullets in his weapon.

Kate smirked, "You still carry that around on you?" "No finer weapon I could stake my life on. Semi-auto pistols tend to jam, but these babies are reliable to save lives." Giuseppe said proudly.

Kate nodded as well as Esposito who smirked saying, "Let's find her and get her home safe."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone exits the elevator as they head for the unmarked cars. Giuseppe sits with Kate as they head for the Plaza Hotel.

As they drive through the busy streets of Manhattan, Giuseppe noticed Kate's stiffness as he asked in a nonchalant tone, "How's your wound?" "Little stiff. Took a while to get back to the swing of things… Heard you had it rough during your last tour…" Kate said.

"We all have those rough tours. You know in my time with the 3rd Ranger Battalion, I have lost 32 Rangers in 11 years of combat?" Giuseppe said.

Kate shook her head, "Don't think you ever said anythin' 'bout it." "Not somethin' I like to talk 'bout. Guys like me, they tend to keep quiet 'bout stuff like it. Truth was… firefights never really scared me. But havin' to come back, face the families of the dead, that's what shook me."

Kate felt surprised to hear Giuseppe open up a little. She never heard any of the people she knew who had fought and served for their country open up like Giuseppe had done. John never really told her much about what went on over in Iraq and Afghanistan.

They pulled up to the Hotel as Giuseppe saw a black BMW at the walkway, his instincts began to tell him something was going down.

"See that BMW by the pathway?" Giuseppe asked. Kate nodded, "What about it?" "2 guys got out of it, and there's a third man in the front seat, probably waiting to put his pedal on the gas and get the hell outta there." Giuseppe theorised.

Kate pulled out her radio and said, "Espo, you got eyes on the BMW?" _"Copy that, eyes on. Ryan saw 2 guys get out of the vehicle and head into the hotel. What do we do?"_ Esposito asked.

"Head in, I'll take the side with Ryan, you and Giuseppe head through the front. Find out which room Alison is in?"

"_Copy that."_ Esposito replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe got out of the vehicle and walked towards the hotel, he walked up the steps of the hotel. Esposito joined him as they walked through the hotel lobby.

Giuseppe looked around the lobby, his military training was now making him aware of what was around. He looked across from the elevator and spotted someone wearing a leather jacket, t-shirt and casual jeans. He saw a glint of silver on the man's belt. The man had a piece on him and was talking on his phone.

Giuseppe's instincts even told him that the man who looked to be casually talking on his phone was sweating his forehead out, he also had an itchy trigger-finger. Giuseppe's fear now worsened due to the fact that there were civilians around, he could not allow civilian casualties to become a factor in this scenario.

He walked to the stairwell, he smirked to know that the man who talked on his phone followed him. Giuseppe walked up the stairs, the combatant kept pace with him and it came to a head when Giuseppe threw the first punch.

The hostile drew his gun as Giuseppe knocked it out of his hands, he deflected the punches and grabbed hold of the hostile's leg, tossing him to the ground before kicking him into the wall.

Giuseppe blew out a breath before brushing his suit sleeves down. He picked up the combatant's pistol with a glove, it was a Glock 18, he tucked it into his waist band and headed up the stairs.

He got off at the 7th floor floor and took the elevator to the top floor. As he was in the elevator, he pulled out his Model 36 Pistol, he readied it. He phoned Kate as he said, "Headin' to the top, 17th floor at the moment. Where are you?"

"_16__th__ floor, do not engage, I say again, do not engage." _Kate ordered.

"'Fraid, I'm breakin' that promise, Kate." Giuseppe solemnly said.

Giuseppe got out of the elevator holding his gun in one hand holding it on 3 men as he said, "Drop the weapons and put 'em down, or you all die."

"You're outgunned asshole! Drop it!"

Giuseppe laughed pulling out a grenade as he said, "You sure 'bout that? The second I pull the pin, every one of you better say prayer! I sure as hell ain't afraid to burn in hell! So, what's it gonna be boys?"

The three shared a look as they lowered their guns. Kicking them over towards Giuseppe as Kate and her team joined him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where's the girl, blonde, blue eyes… early 20s. Lie to us and it's your ass in Rikers." Esposito said.

"She's gone." The leading man said.

The team looked at the lead man as Kate said, "Where is she really?" "Some guys took her. I don't know who."

Giuseppe rubbed his forehead with his thumb. He walked down the stairs as Esposito catched up to him, "Hey, I know it hurts…" "Hurts? We missed a chance… we coulda reunited long-lost love… now they have to wait to see each other again."

"Why don't you take some time. Kate's offerin' to drive you back to Brooklyn for your sake." Esposito said. Giuseppe shook his head, "Tell her I appreciate the offer. But I'd like to politely decline the offer."

Esposito nodded as he watched Giuseppe leave.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe made it down to the lobby and walked out of the hotel. He made it across the street and towards the Central Park Carousel. He found a lonely bench and he sat down, he pulled out his diary and began to write in it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Dear Diary, _

_Today, I broke my promise to a victim, Emily Fields… A fellow soldier, someone who went through the blood and dirt of Afghanistan and Iraq. I promised that I'd find her true love and return Alison to her… I promised myself that she would be found and returned safely to her. _

_I feel like I lied to Emily, I lied and broke a promise to her… I don't know if I can look her in the eye again. _

_Promises are often made in battle; they allow you to keep the belief in yourself that'd you would fulfil them and fulfil what you promised the people you care about._

_I lied to 32 Rangers that I have lost under my command… 32 mothers that counted on me to bring their sons home. A quarter of the men who were married and their wives counted on me to bring their husbands home. Daughters and sons who will never see their fathers again. _

_The lies that I have told my men will haunt me persistently." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What did you think of the chapter? Let me know down the bottom your views. I hope you enjoy your day.


	5. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter. Apologies for the delay, if you are an Ezria lover… please don't read this story, it is not for you.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4:

Thursday 19th January 2012

Rosewood, PA

1649 Hours

_"Good, find a place in town, stay alert. 'Seppe, stay strapped. I have a horrible feelin'… we've walked into a battlefield." Jameson says. Giuseppe asked, "Whaddya mean?"_

_Jameson rubs a hand over his face, "Unknown number popped up and text me, they know our fireteam's here."_

_"How'd they find out? Nobody shoulda known we were here." Giuseppe replied._

_Emily's voice then says, "A. A knows everything."_

_Giuseppe's voice mutters, "Son of a bitch."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This A character, how dangerous is this person?" Giuseppe asked. Emily sighed, "Too dangerous, she likes to play a twisted game with us. Try to ruin our lives, I tried to get away for a weekend just to recover. But wherever we go… A's there to ruin our plans."

"We'll do what it takes to keep you and your friends safe. Whenever we find A, we won't let 'em dark your path again." Giuseppe determinedly said.

They continued to drive through Rosewood, PA in Giuseppe's 1974 Mercury Marquis. They drive to Emily's house as Giuseppe drops her off there.

He then changes direction and drives towards another place which was an apartment building on Main Street. Giuseppe stepped out of the vehicle, he was dressed in a dark suit, he wore a white dress shirt with a blue tie he wore a pair of suspender braces and his shoulder gun holster.

He went to the trunk and picked up a duffel bag. He walked towards the front desk and the landlord walked him to the apartment.

After the landlord showed him the apartment, Giuseppe paid him 450 dollars cash for the first 3 weeks rent.

Giuseppe closed the door as he walked to the window. He watched the street, seeing the calmness, cars drove along. The people filled the sidewalks. It was considerably busy outside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe then turned to the duffel bag on the bed. He took off his suit jacket and laid it on the chair by the window, he then took out his M9 Beretta laying it on the bed.

He opened the duffel bag, he then pulled out a satchel pack filled with a dozen ammunition clips for both his M1A1 Thompson and his M9 Beretta. He pulled out his M1A1 Thompson and pulled the bolt back, the weapon had still worked after all his hard work into keeping it operational.

Giuseppe pulled out his phone and had then called Jameson, "I'm in town and all set up. Mike and Tommy are on the way, they're 50 minutes out."

"_That's good. Harper just called 5 minutes ago. Timeline's moved up to tomorrow evening. Get your gear ready to move. I'm on the move to meet Harper. I slipped a tracker onto his jacket pocket; we need to find out where he's got Alison." _Jameson ordered.

Giuseppe nodded, "I'm headed into town now. Assumin' Mike and Thomas are looking out for Alison." _"Solid copy, keep an eye out for multiplied activity on Harper's side. No telling how many friends he brought with him." _Jameson replied.

Giuseppe nodded as he then cut off the phone. He picked up his M9 Beretta and slotted it back into his holster, he then took out a maroon blanket, he then wrapped up his Thompson and put it in his duffel bag to which he then zipped it up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After putting away his weapons, Giuseppe put his suit jacket on and then walked out the apartment, he then buttoned the jacket and headed out of the building and walked around, he spotted a eating place called the Hollis Bar & Grille, he walked inside.

Giuseppe then sat down at the bar, feeling his rumbling stomach as he said, "Can I get a southern fried burger and fries, please?"

"You got it, buddy. Any drink for ya?" the barman asked. Giuseppe nodded, "Just havin' a beer."

The barman got a beer out and opened it. Giuseppe took it and had a swig from it, letting the alcohol burn his throat.

Giuseppe then looked at the wall in interest. He saw the missing poster of Alison DiLaurentis, he was disappointed with himself for having failed to have found Alison but he was thankful that he had somewhat followed her to Rosewood, but all would be revealed when they found out if she was here for real.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe then noticed the pictures of several soldiers that had gone to serve their country overseas in Iraq and Afghanistan. There was even a wall dedicated to the dead that gave their lives.

Giuseppe had recognised one of them as Adam Caldwell, his good friend and a man he had served with since 2000. Giuseppe tipped his beer towards the photo as the barman then said, "Adam Caldwell, he was a good man, gave up a scholarship to protect us all."

"One of the best Army Rangers I've known." Giuseppe then said. The barman looked surprised, "You knew him?"

Giuseppe nodded, "We were in the 3rd Battalion together. I was a friend of his." "I remember he talked about a guy named Giuseppe Capelli. Told me, he was one of the toughest guys who'd walk through hell and back."

Giuseppe laughed, "Yeah that's me, always goin' back for more, every day just to get my men home." "Helluva thing you goin' out there and protectin' us all."

"You served?" Giuseppe asked.

The barman nodded, "12 years, Navy SEALs. Panama, Grenada, Desert Storm and Somalia." "Thank you for your service, Sailor." Giuseppe nodded.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aria had walked into the Hollis Bar & Grill, she then sat down at the bar as she ordered a lemonade. She then said, "Can I order a cheeseburger, please?"

"Sure thin'." The barman replied.

Aria then stared at the dusty-blonde haired man who had a cloth protecting his lap. He held his hands in a praying stance before doing a sign of the cross quickly. The man was dressed in a dark suit jacket, white dress shirt and a blue tie, he had a pair of suspender braces on over his shirt

The blonde man had short signs of stubble across his face, he had pale blue eyes, he looked strong and commanding. She noticed his watch face was turned into his wrist, she wondered how he wore his watch like that and could easily read it.

But the way he was dressed caught Aria's attention, he looked to be a lawyer or a successful businessman.

She then said, "Rough day?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe looked over to find the young brunette staring at him, he smiled softly before saying, "Been that way for 11 years. Nothin' I've handled before."

"You're not from around here, are you?" the brunette asked. Giuseppe chuckled, "I'm from New York, little town in Brooklyn." "What's a city man like you doin' here?" the brunette asked.

Giuseppe then said, "Some business. Had to help a buddy of mine out with some problems he couldn't fix on his own."

The brunette then teased, "Couldn't fix it on his own?" "Well it's kinda a multiple person problem." Giuseppe then explained.

The brunette lightly smiled as she introduced herself, "Aria's my name. Aria Montgomery." "My friends call me Giuseppe. It's Italian version of Joseph." Giuseppe replied.

Aria replied, "I liked you better in a uniform, Lieutenant."

"You know who I am?" Giuseppe asked. Aria nodded, "Italian-American from New York, grew up a member of the famed Capelli family. Family are military and police. You joined the Army Rangers at 17. Rose to 2nd Lieutenant."

"Narrows it down." Giuseppe nodded.

Aria then said whispering, "Also, considered to be one of the eligible bachelors in the city with great fashion sense and likes to carry a gun." "I've always had a complex personality, all of us have had that problem." Giuseppe replied.

The pair continued to chat as they finished their respective dinners. Giuseppe had volunteered to pay for Aria's cheeseburger as she accepted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Afterwards, Giuseppe then headed for the restroom, he hung his jacket on the coat hanger, he then slipped his holster and braces off.

After finishing up, he had just got his suit jacket on and then washed his hands methodically making sure he adhered to the grooming standards that were set over in Iraq and Afghanistan.

The door opened and Aria had stepped inside, Giuseppe was drying his hands as he said, "You realise this is the men's room, you know?"

"I know that." Aria smirked.

Giuseppe looked at her as he wondered to himself what was happening. Then it happened.

Aria kissed him as Giuseppe was taken back slightly by this action, but he slightly relaxed a little and had run his hands along Aria's thighs.

Aria's breath hitched a little as she said, "Nobody shoulda taught you that." "Haven't done it in 13 years."

Aria laughed as she hopped onto the counter as Giuseppe continued to kiss her, he then softly said, "I'm goin' to hell for this." "Aren't you always in hell?" Aria asked as she kissed his cheek feeling the roughness of the stubble.

Giuseppe laughed breathily, "The Devil doesn't keep track."

"Stop talking." Aria said before kissing him again.

The pair got lost in each other as Giuseppe kissed her slender neck before moving down to her collarbone as Aria's moans slowed a little.

Giuseppe then felt the vibration of his phone as he ignored it and focused on Aria.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm hope you guys are doing alright. Make sure to stay inside and always wash your hands. Remember to stay safe and always to say a prayer for everyone. It's how everyone will have hope.

Please like and comment at the bottom, you have a delightful day.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

20th January 2012

Outskirts of Rosewood, PA

2030 Hours

Giuseppe was waiting patiently for the signal to get Alison DiLaurentis out of captivity, the entire time he waited he was on edge, his leg bounced repeatedly.

Giuseppe wore dark clothes, he had a utility belt around his waist, several clips for his Thompson Sub-machine gun, his trouser legs tucked into his boots.

He stood ready, waiting for the chance to get on the move.

His phone rang as he answered it.

"_The girl's at Fox Street in Philadelphia at a warehouse. Get moving!" _Giuseppe heard Michael say to him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe turned the ignition and got on the move. He drove on along the road, the thoughts in his head, they all said that he was gonna bring hell to the men that had kidnapped Alison.

His thoughts turned to his brother who was worried dearly for Alison… he remembered his first day at home, he was just resting at home, he had gotten back from a run so early in the morning, he had noticed Haley and John praying together… he had overheard a small bit of their prayer that had involved a girl named Alison.

When he asked John, he was just quiet… he never said a word about it, Giuseppe vowed to find Alison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Giuseppe arrived in Philadelphia at Fox Street. He pulled into a stop, he looked around the warehouse industry. He had spotted 2 men standing by an entrance point carrying assault rifles.

Giuseppe pulled out his M1 Thompson and loaded a magazine into his, his M9 Beretta had the silencer attached to it.

He softly said to himself, _"Let's keep the noise down until absolutely necessary." _

Giuseppe got out of the car and ran across the road from his position. When he got closer to the front door security, he pulled out his M9, he levelled it steady as he fired 2 shots per guard when he got close.

Giuseppe then switched to his Thompson as he moved silently through the warehouse.

He heard footsteps, Giuseppe picked up a short plank of wood as he advanced towards the patrolling guard, Giuseppe swung the plank and hit the guard twice.

He tripped the guard as he held him at gunpoint before saying, "Where's the girl?" "Storage number 35, there are 6 guards behind me. They don't know you're here."

"Your very kind to volunteer that kind of information." Giuseppe said. The guard shuddered, "You got a gun pointed at me. But I was a vet, 18 years."

Giuseppe then nodded, "Call for your friends, tell them your 2 guards are dead!"

The guard did as Giuseppe asked for, Giuseppe then said, "You have a choice to stay or go…"

"I'll stay, I'll stay here." The guard said.

Giuseppe nodded, "Get behind me, then you help to get the girl out."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The advancing guards approached as Giuseppe readied his Thompson, soon they got close and Giuseppe massacred the patrol, he then reloaded his weapon before saying, "There'll be no doubt, your friends will approach."

"They've got backup in the Philadelphia mob, a few outcasts. Me… I'm not their friend, but I know you Giuseppe Capelli."

"How do you know me?" Giuseppe asked. The man then said, "I'm Daniele Rossi. 3rd Battalion, 75th Rangers."

Giuseppe's jaw dropped before he said, "You was MIA, August 2011." "That was the official version. SOCOM took care of that… they ordered me to work undercover with a corrupt FBI Unit, that unit was going to kill my sister. I couldn't lose her, Lieutenant. I didn't want it to happen." Daniele said.

Giuseppe looked for the truth in his fellow Ranger's brown eyes. He knew Daniele was telling the truth.

He then said, "Let's get moving, brother. We ain't got a lot of time."

"I'll guide you there." Daniele said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pair raced to Storage number 35. Giuseppe shot the lock as he pulled the door up, Alison was in the chair with a gag round her.

Giuseppe then pulled the gag from her mouth as he said, "Alison?" "Yeah, hey Giuseppe." Alison said.

"You know who I am?" Giuseppe asked.

Alison laughed, "Dad's brother."

Giuseppe noticed Alison had called John 'Dad' he decided to leave the question for now as he said, "Let's get out of here."

Giuseppe untied her as he said, "Alison, meet Daniele. Daniele, meet Alison."

"We're acquainted. Now can we get on the move?" Daniele said turning his head nodding at Alison.

Giuseppe looked on in amazement as he said, "I have so many questions, it's unbelievable."

The three then ran to the exit as gunfire ricocheted into the wall as Giuseppe laid down suppressing fire.

The pair ran to cover as Giuseppe said, "We've gotta get back to town. It's our only hope."

"Those FBI boys are gonna hit the roof when they find us. We've gotta call in support."

Giuseppe pulled out his phone and dialled Jameson saying, "Where are you?"

"_Just into town. Are those gunshots?!" _Jameson asked hearing the gunfire.

Giuseppe then said, "Long story, I'll tell you about it. Right now, I need a roadblock about 10 minutes away from the town. We got bad guys coming outta their holes."

Jameson acknowledged, _"Copy that. We're on the move!" _"Bringing a guest with us. Don't shoot him." Giuseppe said.

Giuseppe ended the call as he said, "Let's get the hell outta here!" Giuseppe readied a smoke grenade as he said, "Wait for the smoke to build."

Giuseppe rolled the grenade as the smoke began to build.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let's move!" Daniele shouted; he then fired his M4 blindly as they raced to Giuseppe's Mercury Marquis.

Alison then said, "I can drive!"

Giuseppe was hesitant about giving the keys off to Alison, but he said, "Get us back in one piece."

Giuseppe got in the passenger seat as Alison started it up. the car revved up as Alison put it in reverse and backed up until she turned left going at the highest gear possible.

Daniele started to shoot from the side window as the enemy started pursuing them in vehicles.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Daniele said as he cocked his M4 and began shooting once more. Giuseppe then said, "Try to shoot the engines or at least the tires."

"Their zig-zagging all over the damn place." Daniele complained.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

10 Minutes from Rosewood, PA

Jameson, Michael and Thomas had set up a 2-vehicle blockade, they were lying in wait for Giuseppe and Alison to appear.

Thomas had heard the sound of wheels squealing as he shouted, "That's them, they're here!"

"Get that grenade launcher. We gotta hit those bastards or this turns into a bad op!" Jameson called out.

Michael spotted Giuseppe's '74 Marquis as he said, "Incoming!"

Three cars were behind Giuseppe as Jameson called out, "Thomas, you gotta knock out that technical right now, man!" Jameson got out from cover as he began to fire semi-auto shots towards the pursuing vehicles.

Thomas took aim with the grenade launcher as he fired and missed the 1st vehicle by a mile.

Jameson stood from cover as he said, "Thomas, drop that technical or we're dead!"

Thomas fired the grenade launcher as he hit it point-blank which exploded, another grenade was fired and it hit the 2nd vehicle as it drove into a tree. Jameson got out from cover and sprayed the third vehicle which crashed into a tree on the right-hand side of the road.

When the threat was dealt with, Thomas shouted, "That got 'em!"

"There'll be more comin', let's get the hell outta here!" Michael said.

Jameson nodded, "Displace let's get back to the church!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three got into their cars and began driving back to town. They had reached the church, Jameson then said, "Get extra ammo, disperse, Thomas get into the tower… if those FBI bastards get anywhere, send 'em running."

"Got it." Thomas said as he began running to the bell tower. He got up the ladder and began climbing all the way up.

Michael and Jameson headed into the church as they went to the basement. Giuseppe, Alison and Daniele appeared.

Jameson looked shocked his oldest friend stood in front of him as he said, "Daniele…"

"It's me, old buddy. I know it's a shock." Daniele said half-heartedly.

Jameson nodded as he decked Daniele to which Daniele said groaning, "What the hell?" "Don't lie like that again, brother." Jameson said.

"Noted." Daniele said adjusting his jaw as he replied, "Pack quite a wallop!" Jameson laughed as the pair shared a bro-handshake.

"Goddamn good to see you, brother." Daniele said.

Michael walked over and said, "How you doin' brother?" "Good to see you, Lieutenant." Daniele said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon, Spencer and the rest of the liars arrived, they headed for the basement of the church.

There they saw Jameson, Giuseppe, Michael, Thomas and a 5th man as Spencer said, "You made it back."

"We were gonna be back anyway." Jameson said as Spencer hugged him.

Aria went for Giuseppe and hugged him as she said, "Who's this?"

"Everybody, this is Daniele Rossi. Daniele's an old buddy of mine from High School, 3 years older than I… he's an Army Ranger like Giuseppe and what Thomas once was."

The liars had shaken hands with Daniele as they nodded to them in respect of his service.

Emily then said, "Where's Alison?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Just on cue, Alison entered from the darkness as she said, "Hi Emily."

"Alison…" Emily walked over to her and hugged her. One by one, the liars had hugged Alison.

Hanna was more than reluctant and Alison had understood this.

Aria then said, "Where have you been all of this time, Alison?"

"That's a long story. But after A started making me miserable, I had to go on the run… when I went missing the day before college. I was on the run… I went to Europe to escape A for a bit." Alison said.

Aria then asked, "What was it like?" "It was really good. I enjoyed it… but then it turned grey for me… I started going on the run, criminals started coming after me because I saw many of their activities. I had to turn them against each other to survive… I hated myself for using others to benefit my cause." Alison stopped to take a minute.

Then she started speaking, "I went to New York and things went downhill, but I was saved by John Capelli. He brought me into his home, he treated me well and I became a daughter to him and his wife."

Giuseppe smiled at the thought of his brother's compassion. He wanted to help anyone who needed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aria smiled at the thought as she looked at Giuseppe before saying, "Anyone ever told you that your family's compassion is a gift."

"Mostly we're known for our loyalty and our commitment. But compassion is a new one in the book." Giuseppe laughed. Aria smiled hearing Giuseppe's laugh, it sounded just right and just perfect for her.

Spencer looked at Aria and realised she was in love with Giuseppe as she smiled gratefully.

Alison soon explained about how she witnessed dirty cops from the NYPD get involved with drugs and the FBI ripping off drug cartels for money. She explained how she was to be a witness in a case, but it went sideways when she was kidnapped.

"… And here we are now. If it weren't for any of these guys, I don't know what woulda happened." Alison finished explaining.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All of the liars looked to Jameson and his team, they knew Alison spoke the truth about how 5 men did what they thought was right.

"What will happen now, the FBI is goin' to come back and they'll want Alison…" Hanna said. Jameson nodded, "We're going to consider all options. For now, I think it's better that we re-convene tomorrow and try to come up with a plan."

Everyone nodded as Thomas and Mike left, the pair headed up to the bell tower as they kept watch over the town.

Giuseppe had drove Aria back to her home as they stopped at her front door in the pouring rain, she then said, "Thanks for driving me home."

"No worries, sorry I didn't tell ya sooner about Alison." Giuseppe apologised. Aria smiled, "You were protecting me, that's all I know."

"It gets frustrating, Capelli's are protective of our own..." Giuseppe replies. Aria then kisses him wrapping her arms round his neck, she then says, "The fact that you're a soldier and going to be a cop, it scares me. But it's the job you were made for. I'm not letting you go."

"Thank you." Giuseppe says.

The pair kiss once more on the doorstep as the rain covers both of them.


	7. Chapter 6

Continuin' on from _You're my Saving Grace – Chapter 7_. Hope you're all enjoying your day today.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 6:

21st January 2012

Rosewood High School

Rosewood, PA

1945 Hours

The body of Ezra Fitz hung from the lights, the message from A on their phones was very well lit up as Aria said, "Oh my god!"

"A killed Ezra Fitz?" Giuseppe asked.

Emily then said, "I don't know what the hell is going on, but I don't like it."

"No more than anybody does. We should head back, try to go over what we know, so far." Spencer said.

Jameson nodded, "Let's go, let's go back. 'Seppe, get Daniele on the phone see if he saw anyone talk to Ezra Fitz." "Got it." Giuseppe jumped into action as he pulled out his phone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The group returned to the foyer as Veronica asked, "What happened? What's going on?"

"We've got a problem, someone was murdered inside the school, nobody is leaving until we find out who did this. Let's try to cooperate?" Jameson said.

Some of the people gasped in shock as Emily then said, "If you can all stay calm, I'm sure somebody will be here to sort this out."

Giuseppe then looked in on the electrical generator as he asked, "Is this the school's back-up generator?"

"Yeah, every school does, why?" Aria asked. Giuseppe indicated to the generator, "Didn't turn on, thought the emergency fixtures would turn on instantly."

Spencer then asked, "Are the fuses working?" "Don't want to do somethin' and I electrocute myself." Giuseppe replied.

"Does anyone's phone work, do they have any signal at least?" Jameson asked.

Everybody pulled out their phones and their phones showed no signal. Giuseppe said, "Phone's not working. No signal means no way out of here."

"What is this about a murder occurring inside the school?" a voice then said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson and Giuseppe raised their guns at the person and it was Darren Wilden who was in front of them. Aria then said, "Mr Wilden. What are you doin' here?"

"That's Special Agent Wilden, actually. So where did this murder happen?" Wilden said showing his FBI badge off.

Giuseppe holstered his gun before saying, "2nd Lieutenant Giuseppe, United States Army."

Jameson lowered his gun pushing the hammer in, "Master Gunnery Sergeant Jameson, United States Marines."

"What actually compels the 2 of America's Armed Forces to be here?" Wilden asked snidely. Jameson smirks, "We're on leave, but the reason we're here is because we heard the warnings. Go to a safe place to ensure the safety of yourself."

Wilden scoffs, "I'm sure, so we have a murdered teacher. How did he die?" "We don't know, we can't pull the body down, because we risk damaging the crime scene." Giuseppe replied.

Wilden nods with a hint of sarcasm, "So Soldiers are smart!"

Giuseppe looked at the man with a bit of anger as Aria shot him a look to say, _"Don't give him the satisfaction." _

Giuseppe nodded before saying, "Suppose you'll interrogate us?"

"Very much, where were all of you?" Wilden asked.

Jameson then asked, "I was with Miss Hastings and her mother, I took a phone call for about 3 minutes with my sister in New York. I walked back and heard the scream…" Jameson pulled his phone out and handed it to Wilden saying, "So you have proof of the phone call."

Wilden nodded as he looked at the phone before handing it back to Jameson and said, "Your sister Lena, she's cute." "She wouldn't be interested in someone like you." Jameson growled softly.

Spencer and Aria smiled softly as Giuseppe whispered, _"Keep it cool, Gunny." _

Wilden turned to Giuseppe and asked, "Where were you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe Flashback Scene

15 Minutes Earlier

_Giuseppe was in the foyer, he walked with Aria as she said, "So tell me what was your grandparents like?" "My Great-Grandfather was a twin of the Police Commissioner; he joined the department the same time and served 2 different spells because he was in the Army. I looked up to him as a hero. My grandfather died in Vietnam with the Marines, bravest man the stories had said." Giuseppe said with a sad smile. _

"_I'm sorry for your losses. Your Mom and Dad?" Aria asked. Giuseppe replied, "They passed away when me and John were 14 years old, we were sent to live with our grandparents as a result." _

_Giuseppe asked, "How about your parents?" "That's somethin' I couldn't think about, my Mom and Dad divorced months ago. My brother, he hated that I never told him about what happened." Aria said. _

"_I'm sorry, guess we both had it rough when it came to losing people we loved dearly." Aria said._

_Giuseppe smiled, "My family… the whole Capelli family, they are the closest, close-knit Italian-American family in New York City, we're loyal to our city and our country. We don't keep secrets from our own, when we're in danger, we do what it takes to keep the people we love safe." _

_Aria smiled, "Nobody ever complained?"_

"_We never complain about over-protectiveness." Giuseppe replied. Giuseppe's phone then rang as he said, "Please excuse me a moment." "Sure thing, Giuseppe." Aria said. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Giuseppe walked down a corridor before answering his phone, "Yeah?"_

"_Hey Lieutenant, how are you?" Antonio's voice said. Giuseppe smiled, "Hey little buddy, how are ya?" _

"_I'm good, LT. How's Pennsylvania?" Antonio asked. Giuseppe laughed, "It's okay, buddy. It's good, I met somebody, a pretty dame. I like her a lot." _

"_Good on you Lieutenant, I'm glad you found that lucky girl." Antonio replied. Giuseppe then asked, "What's up?"_

"_You haven't had a call from your Gramps or Grandpa, have you?" Antonio asked. Giuseppe shook his head, "No, why?"_

"_I want you to hear this from me. I haven't been truthful since you and I met at Junior's in Brooklyn." Antonio said. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Giuseppe looked down at the floor as he asked, "What did you do?" "I met a girl. Her name's Alexis, she's sweet, funny and beautiful. She's a friend of your ex Kate Beckett." Antonio replied. _

_Giuseppe laughed, "I knew there was a reason you were so happy. Alexis… refresh my memory, red hair, blue eyes. Daughter of Richard Castle?"_

_Antonio laughed, "Right on the button, Lieutenant. I've known her since Christmas. She's really nice, Lieutenant." "Well, she seems like one heck of a dame. Treatin' her, right?" Giuseppe asked. _

"_I know how to treat a pretty dame 'Seppe. I wasn't born in the neverland of Jerk City." Antonio replied. Giuseppe nodded, "Was there anything else or was that it?"_

_Antonio then said, "Just wanted to tell ya before you heard it from somebody else. I'll see you soon, Lieutenant." _

"_See you soon, Gunnery Sergeant. Always and Forever." Giuseppe said. _

_Antonio finished, "Always and Forever, Lieutenant. Always and Forever."_

_Giuseppe ended the call as he headed for the restroom, he washed his hands. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_After Giuseppe was finished in the restroom, he walked back to the foyer and he heard somebody scream._

"_AHHHHHHH!"_

_Giuseppe mutters, "There goes a peaceful night."_

End Flashback Scene

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Wilden seemed to be satisfied with Giuseppe's recounting of events as he said, "There's a murderer on the loose, it's my job to find them. Please all of you stay here until I get back."

Giuseppe rolled his eyes before looking to Jameson as both of them read each other's minds. Aria and Spencer followed with Hanna and Emily trailing behind. Giuseppe looked to see Aria and the others following behind as he said, "What are you guys doin'?"

"We're not standin' around for that ass to accuse us of murdering Mr Fitz. We're with you." Aria said. The other girls nodded as Jameson said, "Let's split up. I'll go with Spencer and Hanna; we'll take this way."

"Emily, Aria and I will take the library and move through." Giuseppe said. Jameson nodded, "Stay alert. Watch your backs." "You do the same, brother." Giuseppe said as they split up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily, Aria and Giuseppe moved cautiously through the school as they heard the pitter-patter of the rain coming down, Aria then said, "Really wish I stayed home." "You're not the only one that wishes that." Emily said.

Giuseppe then said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine… I hope."

Aria smirks as the trio come up to the English classes. Aria then said, "This is Ezra's class." "If you need a minute. You can take it. Nobody's stoppin' ya." Giuseppe said softly.

"No, I'm okay… let's look around." Aria replied.

Giuseppe took the desk as he pulled on the drawers, they didn't budge as he said, "Well that's somethin'."

Aria walked over and asked, "You got somethin'?" "Drawers are locked. He wanted somethin' kept in here or he wanted to keep someone out." Giuseppe said.

Emily then said, "How do we get in?"

Giuseppe then said, "Try to find a key. If we can't, then there's always pick the lock." "You know how to pick locks?" Aria asked.

Giuseppe smirked, "Long story, but let's say that I wasn't always a saint."

Aria giggled as they went through all the cupboards and drawers as Aria frustratedly said, "Nothin'. No key at all."

"Looks like Plan B's comin' alive." Giuseppe said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe pulled out a pair of pins as he set to work on the drawer, Emily kept watch over the hallway in case someone came.

2 minutes later, Giuseppe said, "We are in." "It worked." Aria said.

Emily then added, "Better saint than sinner?" "What Sister Catelyn always said." Giuseppe replied laughing.

The drawer opened as Giuseppe pulled out several dossiers as he said, "What in the name of Satan's ass is this?"

Aria and Emily looked over the dossiers as they saw the names _'Spencer Hastings' 'Hanna Marin' 'Aria Montgomery' 'Emily Fields'_. Aria looked stunned as she said, "Are those our personal files?" "They are. Why would Mr Fitz have them?" Emily asked.

Giuseppe then said, "You don't think that this Ezra was A, do you?" "I don't know. I truly don't know." Aria said.

Giuseppe then saw light coming from the office next to the writing board as he said, "What's that?"

Giuseppe advanced to the door and pulled his gun out, he tried to open the door but it didn't budge, Giuseppe said, "Locked. See if there's a key around at all."

Aria looked around as she saw a little cubicle for keys as she opened it, the cubicle was bare as she said, "Nothing…"

"Nothin' here either." Emily added.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe then put his shoulder to the door as he barged it open, he checked the room seeing it was clear as his eyes turned to the computer. It was still logged on and in Ezra Fitz's name.

"Looks like I found out the reason for the files…" Giuseppe said. Emily looked and said, "What is this?"

"Looks like a manuscript. It's looks like a mystery novel." Giuseppe theorised. Aria then asked, "Why would Ezra write a novel and base it on us?"

"Looks to be non-fiction. He wanted to write a true crime novel." Emily said.

Giuseppe clicked on another file as he said, "Take a look at this."

They click on the audio file as it reveals a recording of Ezra Fitz who said, _"Still no idea who A is, Aria's getting suspicious of me, she won't believe me. Writing this novel is important, hopin' that this will give me answers towards findin' out who A is. There are too many twists and turns in this mystery. I know that if I die, I know that Aria and her friends might solve this." _

Ezra sighs before saying,_ "Then again, they might not. If they can't they need to get out of town and go somewhere A can't find them." _

Giuseppe looked on in worry as they listened to the file a door opened,_ "Wait a minute, what are you doin' here? Oh no, the man or woman that has been killing everybody…"_ punches are thrown as Giuseppe figures out what went down.

He turns the file off as he says, "I think we all know what happens." "I can't believe it, someone ambushed Ezra and tried to kill him. Why do that?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, whoever did this, we better keep together. Let's move." Giuseppe said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three continued through the school trying to find the killer, Giuseppe moved quietly along the hallway.

Suddenly, they heard a noise as Giuseppe held his hand up in a signal to hold. Giuseppe moved close to the middle of the hallway as he turned the corner with his fist raised.

There he saw Jameson, Spencer and Hanna as he said, "Am I glad to see you guys."

"Feeling's mutual. Did you find anythin'?" Jameson asked. Giuseppe nodded, "A whole lot."

Giuseppe explained what they had found in Ezra's English class and how he had files on the Liars, then the explanation behind the book, to which Giuseppe had claimed, "He was writing a novel based on you all. he wanted to detail your experiences along with finding A. I don't know why, maybe he was trying to protect you all."

"Either way, it doesn't make sense. Did A kill Ezra Fitz or did Wilden kill him?" Jameson asked.

Spencer then said, "You think that Wilden killed Ezra Fitz?" "He could be capable of anything. Let's try to find more clues. Did you find anything?" Giuseppe asked.

Jameson shook his head, "Not much."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright, from this point on, nobody leaves the group. Safety in numbers." Emily said. Giuseppe and the others agreed as they continued down the corridor, Giuseppe was on point with Spencer, Jameson stood at the rear with Emily.

Giuseppe then asked, "What's with you and Jameson?" "What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"Like do you like, like him?" Giuseppe asked. Spencer then shrugged, "He's nice, fun, sweet and he's got a nobleman complex in him."

"Yeah, he prides himself on that. Always kept it when we were in Iraq and Afghanistan." Giuseppe said.

Spencer then changed the subject, "What about you and Aria?" "We're okay, I guess. I know she's a tough girl, how she kept it together when A tormented her. I have no idea, she's the strongest gal in the world." Giuseppe replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hanna then interrupted, "Does anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?" Giuseppe asked.

Jameson strained his ears as he said, "Sounds like beeping."

Giuseppe's eyes widen as he says, "Remind you of anythin' Jameson?" "Nothin' pleasant." Jameson replied.

The group run to the sound of the beeping as Aria says, "Over here!"

Jameson opens the door as he sees a bomb strapped to the boiler as he says, "Oh this is not good."

"We gotta disarm this…" Spencer said.

Hanna sarcastically replied, "Unless you know how to disarm a bomb, I'm all ears." "Let's remain calm." Jameson said, he turned to Giuseppe and said, "Can you disarm it?"

"I've taken a bomb disarming class. But it was mostly pipe bombs and other explosives. Although, that one class on disabling C4 explosives did come up." Giuseppe muttered.

"Don't forget that it's connected to petrol. You gotta think." Jameson replied.

Giuseppe nodded, "Yeah, I know. Just watch my back, okay?" Giuseppe took off his suit jacket and rolled the sleeves up. he pulled out his swiss army knife and acquired a pair of pliers, he then saw the three wires as he said, "Green, Red and Blue."

Giuseppe then said, "C4 Bomb usually has 5 wires. This one has 3."

"Less choices." Jameson said. Giuseppe then says, "More chances of dying."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aria looked nervous as she watched Giuseppe double-guess himself. The clock on the bomb said 1-minute left as Giuseppe said, "If we only we had Dan here for this…"

"I know, but he isn't here, you are. You're a Ranger. You'll get us out of this." Jameson said.

Giuseppe nodded softly, "I'm gonna guess. It's blue. It's gotta be blue."

"That's a helluva call to make." Jameson said. Giuseppe nodded, "The calls we make, they're the ones we make, every day."

"Been an honor, Brother." Jameson said. Giuseppe then said, "Rangers lead the way, Brother."

Giuseppe applies pressure to the blue wire as the wire is cut, the bomb is disarmed. Aria says, "Is it disabled?"

"Yeah, it's disabled." Giuseppe said. Aria embraced him as tears fell down her cheek, Giuseppe wiped the tears away from her cheek.

Jameson kissed Spencer passionately as Spencer said, "Hell of a time to kiss me." "Helluva time for a good ending." Jameson said.

"Well, isn't that somethin'." A familiar voice said.

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jameson pulled out his gun as it was aimed at Wilden, Giuseppe did the same as Wilden held his hands up before saying, "You disarmed a bomb based on a guess."

"Not my proudest moment. But you underestimate the guys that make calls in the field every-day." Giuseppe said. Wilden then said, "You couldn't let this go, could you?"

Jameson noted Wilden's words as Spencer said, "It was you, you murdered Ezra Fitz." "I just did what I did. I'm doin' this to open everyone's eyes." Wilden said.

Wilden stepped out of the darkness as he revealed a suicide vest strapped to him. Jameson then said, "Why? You swore an oath to protect the United States from all enemies… foreign and domestic. Why do this?"

"Because this country… it will always be at war. I'm just cementing the truth, my truth." Wilden said.

Giuseppe then said, "What do you think?"

"Minute he presses that trigger it's over for us all." Jameson said. Giuseppe nodded, "No timer, only the dead man's switch. He presses it, it's all over."

Wilden smirked, "You think that we can all do the right thing and go home?" "I don't, but we get by with the strength of our families, our friends, the ones we love. We've only got each other." Jameson said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe smirked, "What are you goin' to do, Jameson?"

Jameson raced forward and defused the bomb before taking the device off Wilden. He slid the suicide vest to another corner as he said, "That answer your question?"

Giuseppe laughed before decking Wilden in the face with a bone-breaking punch as he said, "Shoulda tied him down, though."

Jameson rolled his eyes in annoyance but a chuckle escaped him as he said, "That was pretty funny, brother."

Giuseppe smirked, "That's a win."

Spencer then asks, "What now?" "We can't let him get loose." Jameson says.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Next Morning

0600 Hours

By Morning, the few civilians that were held up inside the school were officially let go. Jameson, Giuseppe and the liars got out through the front, Wilden was handed over to Dan Rossi who escorted him to the church.

Aria and Giuseppe walked back to Aria's home as they walked in, Giuseppe rubbed his hand over his sleepy eyes as he asked Aria, "You okay?"

"No, but I will be. You?" Aria asked. Giuseppe shook his head, "Barely. But I'll be okay."

Aria smiled as she turned her stereo on. A song began to play. It was _*NSYNC_ _–_ _God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You_. Giuseppe guided Aria into a dance, leading Aria to wrap her arms around Giuseppe's neck, the pair swayed back and forth as shared a dance on a Sunday Morning.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a lovely day.

Please like and comment about the chapter. I'm eager to listen to your views.


	8. Chapter 7

Bit of Emison in this chapter. Don't worry, we'll see Giuseppe & Aria. Hope I'm not disappointing you guys with this story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 7:

Monday 23rd January 2012

45 Serenity Lane

Rosewood, PA

0740 Hours

It was the crack of dawn in Rosewood, PA. Outside the house, Michael Donarelli was keeping watch over Serenity Lane. He was parked outside Emily Fields's household. Michael was wearing a white dress shirt, blue tie and a blue suit jacket. His gun was in the ankle holster of his right leg.

He had dropped Alison DiLaurentis over at Emily's house per her request. Michael had obliged to do this for her.

He had stayed awake the whole night; he didn't want to miss a thing. The only thing that kept him sane was his music that quietly played.

Inside the Fields Household, Emily and Alison were in Emily's bed, Alison's blue eyes were on Emily. She gently moved her hand along Emily's arm before tracing the outline of Emily's jaw.

Emily softly moaned before saying, "Morning." "Morning beautiful." Alison replied softly.

Emily opened her chocolate brown eyes to meet Alison's beautiful brightened blue eyes. Alison shuffled over to kiss Emily who said, "Your beautiful."

Alison laughed softly before saying, "We could lay in bed all day. Maybe whisper sweet little nothings to each other."

"Haha, that does sound fun, but why not tell me a bit about Brooklyn?" Emily asked. Alison then asked, "You've been to Brooklyn."

"But I haven't stayed as long as you did, which was only 2 years." Emily pointed out. Alison nodded, "Fair point. Let me tell you about Brooklyn."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is it beautiful?" Emily asked. Alison smiled, "Brooklyn is the best place to go. It's romantic, the lights at the Brooklyn Promenade are beautiful, you can see Lower Manhattan from the promenade. The restaurants are beautiful, you can dance on the promenade underneath the stars."

Emily smirked, "Trying to tell me somethin'?"

"Let me take you there. You and I, we can dance the night away… when this is all over?" Alison pleaded. Emily smiled, "Of course, after all. I've got somethin' to tell you…"

"What?" Alison asked. Emily smiled, "I'm gonna transfer to New York. Babe, we can live together. We can be happy; all I want is you by my side."

Alison felt a tear run down her cheek as she got on her knees and kissed Emily passionately before saying, "I would love for you to live in New York City with me. I love your plan!"

The pair continued to kiss as Emily laid her down on the bed peppering her with kisses as they began their morning just being in love.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

301 Sunnybrook Lane,

Rosewood, PA

0835 Hours

The sun was breaking free, after the thunderstorm of Saturday, all was well in Rosewood, at the Montgomery Household. Giuseppe was sleeping on the chair in Aria's bedroom, Aria was already up and awake, she was dressed in a purple dress with high heeled shoes.

She turned to see Giuseppe who wore a white dress shirt, no belt or suspenders, he wore a grey tie with a gun holster across his shoulders. He wore grey slacks and the darkest shoes.

Giuseppe opened his eyes and rubbed them as he said, "Mornin'." "Morning, how'd you sleep?" Aria asked.

"It was alright. Considering I slept in a chair." Giuseppe said. Aria turned to him and said, "Could have been better than sleeping on hard floors in the Middle East."

"We mostly slept on uncomfortable bunks or slept up against hard walls in the Middle East. We just dealt with it." Giuseppe said. Aria then said, "Don't you wish you had comfortable mattresses out there?"

Giuseppe chuckled, "If we did… we would never wake up. I often preferred sleeping on a bunk because it was easier. We are Rangers… we can take the pain." "Rangers are strong… you're strong." Aria said as she hugged Giuseppe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe noticed the dress that Aria was wearing as she said, "You look good in purple, you headed for college?"

"Yes, it's only for an hour. But don't worry, I'll be back. Do you want me to drop you back at the apartment?" Aria asked. Giuseppe nodded, "Let me grab my jacket, I'll meet you downstairs."

Giuseppe grabbed his jacket and walked down the stairs of the house. He walked out the front door as he quickly put it on and walked to Aria's car. They then drove to Giuseppe's temporary apartment, Giuseppe quickly showered and changed. He put on his heavy-duty clothing and a pair of combat boots tucked into the trousers. Giuseppe put his gun holster in his ankle holster.

He noticed Aria was not there, he pulled out his phone and dialled Mike who answered quickly, _"I'm on my way to Main Street, just stopping by the church quickly." _"Alison, is she with you?" Giuseppe asked going into military mode.

Mike then said, _"She's with Emily. Those 2 are fine. Thomas is with Hanna on Main Street." _

Giuseppe sees the pair of them across from the apartment building he stepped out of, he then said, "Got eyes on 'em. Where's Dan?"

"_Main Street. Said he's meetin' you." _Mike relayed. Giuseppe nodded, "Copy that, I see him, get over to Main as soon as you can, somethin's not right. I don't like it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe ended the call as Daniele walked to him and said, "Spoke to my guy in the Rosewood PD, there's been multiple bomb checks performed. To be honest, I don't anything's out of the ordinary."

Giuseppe looked around; he then saw a foreign man wearing an electrical suit with a long beard. The man walked into the school, Giuseppe then said, "That fella that walked into the school, did he look odd to you?"

"No why?" Daniele asked.

Suddenly, an explosion happened. A bomb detonated inside the school as Giuseppe and Daniele shielded their eyes from the fire.

Giuseppe then said, "Come on, we gotta get people out of there!"

Both himself and Daniele ran towards the front of the school, Thomas joined them as he said, "I'll head round to the other side with Daniele see if I can find another way in!"

"Go! I'll head in and pull anyone out of there! Remember we got about 4 minutes of air, get out fast if you can!" Giuseppe ordered. The three Rangers nodded as they went about their assigned tasks.

The three entered the building, they had always faced danger within burning buildings overseas in Iraq and Afghanistan. They knew the risks; they had often come out of the buildings coughing up their own lunches.

Giuseppe pulled 2 people who were suffering from the smoke. He took a quick breath of air before running back inside, he found a young kid with his leg trapped under debris. He put his hands underneath the debris as he said, "I'm gonna lift this up, try to wiggle yourself free!"

"Got it!" The young man said. Giuseppe steadied himself as he lifted it, he shouted, "Go, get moving, get moving!"

The kid wiggled his leg from underneath the debris as he was clear, Giuseppe dropped it as more came down from the ceiling, he saw the state of the man's leg as he took out his vest before saying, "You're bleedin' out! I'm wrapping this round your leg. It's gonna hurt!"

Giuseppe did as he promised the man and tightened the makeshift tourniquet as the man cried out in pain. Giuseppe executed a fireman's lift as he ran for the exit, he then shouted, "I need some help here!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Instantly, a paramedic ran over and took the man as Giuseppe said, "Watch his leg, he got trapped underneath the debris!"

"How many more in there?!" The paramedic asked. Giuseppe shook his head, "No idea! I gotta head back in, you'll need more buses!"

Giuseppe ran back into the building as he began to pull several more survivors out of the building. Once he was outside, he took another deep breath, he looked up to see Aria standing there as she said, "I heard the boom and my first thought was you and my brother, I can't find my him, I don't know where he is!"

"What's your brother's name?" Giuseppe asked. Aria answered, "Mike, Mike Montgomery, he'll be in the Lacrosse Training facility?"

"Where's that?" Giuseppe asked. Aria gave him a small map from her time in Rosewood High, he then nodded as she said, "Find him!"

"I will!" Giuseppe said with determination. Aria nodded and kissed him before saying, "Good luck!" Giuseppe nodded as he left heading back into the building.

Giuseppe got his phone out and called Mike as he answered, _"Little busy at the moment, I've got wounded here!"_

"Where are you?!" Giuseppe asked. Mike answered quickly, _"Music Classroom! I've got another student helpin'!" _

"Anybody named Mike Montgomery?!" Giuseppe asked as he scanned the map for the quickest route to the Music Classroom.

Mike then answered after 3 minutes, _"Yeah, Mike's here. He's okay though!"_ "On my way!"

"_Hurry fast! I got Thomas inbound in 3 minutes!" _Mike answered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe ran as fast as he could on his legs even the smoke was getting too strong for him to move through, he shined a flashlight as he shouted, "Blade!"

"Dagger!" a voice called out. Giuseppe moved through as he was pulled through, there he saw Mike Donarelli as he said, "Thank God!"

He looked as he saw 6 students all with injuries of their own as he said, "Can we move 'em?"

"2 of 'em got debris sticking out of them, we stemmed their bleedin'! We move 'em it'll get worse!" Mike Montgomery said. Giuseppe nodded as he said, "How many can walk?"

1 student raised her hand as she said, "I can walk, it's only a scratch on my eye!"

Giuseppe nodded, "Okay, what we're gonna do is we're getting outta here! What's your name, kid?"

"Sarah." The girl said shaking. Giuseppe nodded, "I know you're chin strapped. You and I have gotta work to get people outta here! Stay right behind me, every step of the way."

Sarah nodded as Giuseppe said to her, "Ever seen a fireman's lift?" "No."

Giuseppe then said, "You gotta rely on your back and shoulder strength." Giuseppe guided Sarah into carrying one of the wounded on her back as he said, "You okay?" "I'm good."

Michael had helped Mike Montgomery with the other wounded as he said, "You're good to go. 'Seppe, get 'em outta here! I'll be behind you!"

"Got ya!" Giuseppe picked up the 3rd wounded, that had a pipe sticking outta him as he asked him, "You okay?!" "Get me outta here!" the man said crying.

Giuseppe turned to Mike and Sarah saying, "Stay on me, take a breath, let's go!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe took the lead as he guided them through the smoke and fire that was engulfing the building. They moved slowly as Giuseppe used the flashlight he had and said, "Follow the light on the floor, that's your guide."

The small group carried the wounded outside. As they breathed in the fresh air. The wounded was taken off their hands.

The fire department went in quickly, extinguishing the flames. Daniele, Thomas and Mike joined Giuseppe as they saw him up against a tree. Giuseppe then said, "How bad?"

"I don't know, but we got 125 people out alive. Most of them students, another 23 were teachers. We also grabbed the janitor too. He's gonna be okay!" Mike said.

Thomas then said, "Why target a school? What possible motive could there have been?!" "I don't know, but whoever did this, they aren't gonna get away with this." Mike replied.

"When the time's right, Mike. When the time's right." Giuseppe replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aria walked over as did Hanna, they hugged the men as Aria kissed Giuseppe before saying, "Thank you, thank you for saving Mike."

"Just did my duty like any other responder." Giuseppe said. Aria looked at Giuseppe's eyes, she could see the redness of his eyes, she could see tears inside of them. Aria then asked, "Did the fire…?"

"Na, it was the smoke inside, it causes burning sensations, redness. It's just minor really." Giuseppe said. Aria then said, "You need to check it out."

Giuseppe shook his head saying, "I'm fine, Aria. It's nothing just minor irritants. I can handle it." "Please, for my sake, just got to the hospital and get checked out." Aria pleaded with Giuseppe.

Giuseppe could not see a way out, he looked to his friends who held their hands up as if to say, _"Sorry buddy, I'm staying out of this one." _

Giuseppe scowled as he said, "Alright. I'll go to the hospital, but you are coming with. Let's take my car." "Okay, I'll come with you." Aria replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

9 Hours Later

2035 Hours

After being checked out at Rosewood Community Hospital. Giuseppe was discharged, Aria was driving him back to Main Street.

Aria then said, "Jameson called, him and Spencer are already in Rosewood. The trouble with Jameson's family might be over, but somethin's rattled Jameson."

"Do you know what it was?" Giuseppe asked trying not to overthink the situation. Aria shook her head, "I don't know. I'm worried, we might be under attack."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

About 5 minutes into the drive back, Giuseppe's phone was ringing, he looked to see it was Mike calling him as he answered, "What's goin' on, Mike?" _"Where the hell are you?!" _Mike shouted.

Giuseppe held the phone away from his ear as he said, "Try again, what the hell's goin' on?!"

"_We got hostiles approaching the church, FBI's about to kick in the door, Mob's helpin' 'em!"_ Mike replied. Giuseppe then whispered to Aria, "Step on, we gotta get to the church."

Giuseppe then said, "Where are the rest of the girls?"_ "Basement, Daniele's with 'em, we're gonna try and make a run for my car! We need cover fire, if we're goin' to make it out!" _Mike shouted.

Giuseppe nodded before putting the phone down, he turned to Aria as his military training kicked into gear as he strategized, "Stop at Main Street! Go another way and round up your friends, if you can… pick up Thomas or Daniele."

"How will you get out?!" Aria asked. Giuseppe hadn't gotten that far ahead he then said, "With luck, Jameson will be right behind me. Go somewhere safe, I'll see you soon."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The car stopped just on Main Street. Giuseppe headed straight for his trunk, he pulled out his utility belt and strapped up, he picked up the Thompson in his hand and loaded it. He pulled the bolt back as he pulled out a radio and said, "Thomas, are you there? Tom, do you read?"

"_Took your time getting back. We're in the basement, holdin' on by our fingernails. Dan's volunteered to be the last man out, we're gonna make a run for Mike's car and try to get out of Rosewood. Maybe try and make it to New Jersey." _Thomas explained. Giuseppe nods, "Yeah, why not, sounds like an idea. Helluva way to get us killed to, when you think 'bout it."

Thomas asked hurriedly, _"What's the signal for when Aria's in position to get us outta dodge?"_ "When Aria honks the horn twice, you better haul ass to the car!" Giuseppe ordered.

"_Copy that. The group's heard it, we understand and we're good to go. Tell her to get here quickly! I don't know how long that door's gonna hold!"_ Thomas ordered back. On the other end of the radio, gunfire was heard as Giuseppe nods, "Got it, Capelli out!"

Giuseppe turned to Aria who was at the wheel as she said, "I'm nervous, I shouldn't be nervous." "It's natural, adrenaline's gonna kick in, you just gotta ignore it and focus on the task at hand. You're gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay!" Giuseppe replied softly.

Aria kissed him as she whispered, "Giuseppe, I was changing universities. Alison told me a little about Brooklyn, admittedly I'd go wherever you went." "You're not gettin' rid of me soon." Giuseppe then said. Aria nodded as she got into the car, she started it up and turned back, hoping to find a way to the basement church.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe then began to whistle a tune as he walked towards the front of the church. He then called out, "Red Rover! Red Rover! What happens when the FBI go to sleep?"

The corrupt FBI Agents aimed their assault rifles at Giuseppe as he delivered the punchline, "They go undercover!" Giuseppe lightly chuckled as he saw none of the corrupt agents laugh, he then said, "I know I always had a bad sense of humour. I would have said an X-Files joke but I'd know you'd just shoot me."

True to Giuseppe's word, one of the FBI Agents shot at him narrowly missing him. Giuseppe then said, "What a lovely day to die!"

Giuseppe raised his Thompson and fired off several bullets. He took immediate cover as he fired on the 2 corrupt agents. He tossed a frag grenade which blew up knocking two agents to the ground.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suddenly, Jameson appeared alongside him carrying his M16A4 as he said, "I leave you and the boys for a day and already you've stirred trouble!"

"They kicked it off, we just responded!" Giuseppe replied as he switched to his M9 and fired 2 shots directly at Kurt Heller who had immediately ducked.

Jameson then said, "Aria and Mike got everybody out of the area. Dan's heading towards Spencer we've gotta move!"

Giuseppe pulled out a smoke grenade as he said, "Our way out, where are they?"

"_We're on your 6, whatever plan you've got, start it now, I'm coverin'!" _Daniele shouted through the radio.

Giuseppe said, "Smoke out!" Giuseppe tossed the smoke grenade as he opened fire once more as he said, "Movin'!"

Giuseppe raced towards Jameson's car. He pulled out his sidearm and killed one FBI Agent as he said, "Jameson! Move!"

Jameson dashed for the car as he got inside, he then said, "Let's go!"

The car tires squealed as they sped off heading for a meet with the rest of the group.

Back at the church, Heller and his band of agents moved out from the smoke grenade. They watched as their enemies escaped.

Heller then snarled to the rest of his men, "Find 'em! We're not lettin' 'em get away!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A mad escape made by our heroes. Now they attempt to regroup.

Hope you're all enjoying this story. Please like and comment down below.

Stay safe and God bless us all.


	9. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. I hope you were enthralled with the last one. I know I dragged on with that one. I can apologize. Hope this one's to your standards.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 8:

Wednesday 25th January 2012

Motel outside Rosewood, PA

0630 Hours

After driving out of Rosewood, PA leaving nothing but dust, Giuseppe, Jameson, Dan and Spencer headed straight for the motel that Jameson stayed at, they only stayed in one room. Giuseppe had on watch for most of the evening and day, he hadn't slept a wink, he was running on fumes, the slightest noise startled him and had himself on guard like a hawk.

He stood at the window, watching the parking area with intrigue, there was still no sign of Heller, all was quiet on the front.

He turned towards his fellow veteran brothers as he said, "No sign of Heller or his people. We got lucky for the moment."

"For now, we'll need to get moving. Next port of call is outside of Brookhaven. Alison text Spencer, she has a plan to put some distance between us and the FBI. It's a small shot, but it might work." Daniele said.

Giuseppe nodded, "Alright, let's get everyone up. Text Thomas tell him we're on our way, we'll be there in 15 minutes." "You got it." Daniele replied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe drew back the curtains as the sunshine blinded Jameson who groaned, "I'll shoot you." "Well you can deal with Aria. Come on, we gotta move." Giuseppe replied.

Jameson nodded as he said, "What's goin' on?" "We're gonna head to Brookhaven, suggest you get on your feet and hustle, we ain't got long till somebody finds us." Giuseppe replied.

Jameson nods as he picks up his jacket that was on the floor, he then wakes Spencer up gently as they walk out to Jameson's car. All of them get in as they drive to meet with Thomas, Mike and the rest of the Liars.

Throughout the journey to Brookhaven, Giuseppe writes in his journal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Dear Diary, after escaping with our lives from the assault of FBI Agent Kurt Heller and his corrupt team of agents, we find our ourselves on the run, with only our wits and instincts with us. _

_Limited ammo between me, Jameson and Daniele, we split up heading for Brookhaven. But first, we gotta stop, try to regain our senses. Alison's got a plan, I don't how good it is, but anythin's gotta work, it's gotta if we're to survive this fight._

_I've barely gotten sleep since I came back, feels like this whole thing has put me back on the frontlines. Back where I usually kicked ass and took names, bullets whistlin' all around me, somehow… somehow, I survived getting shot all those times in the thick of the war, made me wonder if God had plans for me, if he had plans for me to survive. Maybe he put an extra layer of armour across me and he blessed it with somethin'. _

_When I got that letter in '09, that letter from Aria. It filled me with a hope, a hope that I'd come back from the war, a hope that I'd be able to live my life whilst I stood to protect my friends, my family, my brothers in arms. All I hafta do is to keep my promise to the men and women I swore to protect and bring 'em home safe." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe put his journal back in his pocket, sleep didn't overcome him, despite his desire to fall asleep.

The journey to Brookhaven was very short in truth, they stopped outside a motel just near town, Giuseppe looked to see his Mercury Marquis and Mike Donarelli's BMW, he nodded as everyone got out of the car, Aria saw Giuseppe and ran to embrace him as she said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"_Me too, me too, doll."_ Giuseppe whispered.

Thomas then said, "What's the plan?"

"Alison… the stage is yours." Giuseppe said.

Alison walked forward as she said, "As long as Heller and his people are huntin' us, they are gonna draw people into the line of fire, I got all of you back, I'm not losin' anymore people. In order to get the upper hand, we have to lure Heller on a false trail."

"That trail will buy us time so that we can get the drop on this guy and knock him out of the equation." Giuseppe theorised.

Alison nodded, "This means that one group will go New Orleans, out to the bayou. The other group will go elsewhere."

"I have a safehouse in Hoboken, the girls and I will go there to take the attention away whilst the rest of you take out Heller." Daniele said.

Giuseppe then said, "Take another guy with you, I don't want just you goin' if things go sideways like that."

"I'll go as well. I can provide overwatch in the event somebody decides to take a looky-loo." Jameson volunteered.

Thomas nodded, "That's fine, Alison, how long will it take you to set up a false trail?"

"At the most, should be about 5-10 minutes." Alison said.

Giuseppe nodded, "Alright, let's get you into Brookhaven so you can set up that trail."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe and Alison got into the Mercury Marquis as they drove into Brookhaven, Alison directed Giuseppe, they stopped as Giuseppe said, "This it?"

"This is where the laptop is set up, I had an acquaintance set it up when I came here." Alison said. Giuseppe then said, "This when you went missin'?"

Alison nodded, "Yes. I came here afterwards and just stayed under the radar, created a false alias just to take attention away from me."

Giuseppe and Alison walked up to the apartment as Giuseppe asked, "You called John 'Dad', was it because he treated you like his own?"

"I went missing, my mom buried me alive. my Dad, he was oblivious, he never acknowledged me. I never got on with anyone. When I met John Capelli, he was good to me, he treated me how I wanted to be treated. He was lenient and strict as was Haley too." Alison explained.

Giuseppe chuckled, "I can imagine that. He spoke about you a few times, when I got the Christmas photograph of you guys, 2 years ago. I admit, I was happy to see my brother find his own happiness."

"Everybody in the family helped me to fit in, that's why I took your family name. Alison Capelli." Alison said. Giuseppe nodded, "Well, you may not be my biological niece. But I will treat you as my blood any day of the week."

Alison giggled, the pair walked into the apartment as they saw the laptop set up, Alison walked over to it as she began to create a false trail, Giuseppe watched her work as she said, "Assumin' you had a guy to help you set it up?"

"Yeah, he hacked into the FBI database, he's that good enough, but I regard him with distrust knowin' he might set me up." Alison replied. Giuseppe nodded, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies you keep closer."

Alison nodded, "Tommaso and Joe taught me that one." "Glad you learned some things. We ready?" Giuseppe asked.

"All ready, I just have to do one thing and we're outta here!" Alison said.

"What's that?" Giuseppe asked.

Alison pulled up a floorboard as she pulled a memory stick out, to which she saw Giuseppe's confused face, she then clarified, "Everything regarding Heller's activities and that dirty NYPD cop Malevsky. Thought I'd blow them the hell out of the water."

Giuseppe shook his head with a smile as they got into the car. They drove back to the highway as they met up with everyone, Giuseppe then hands Alison his phone as he says, "Let's set this in motion. Alison calls Heller and tells him to go to New Orleans. Instead, he's goin' to meet us there. You get the girls all the way to Hoboken and do not stop."

Jameson nods, "Yes sir."

Alison enters Heller's number as she smirks, "If you want me, come and find me in New Orleans, let's settle this. Tell Malevsky it's been fun." She disconnects the call as she says, "How was that?"

"Pretty good." Emily said.

Jameson and Daniele hurried everyone to the cars as Mike handed over his keys to Daniele.

Jameson and Daniele leave with the girls and head for Hoboken.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thursday 26th January 2012

New Orleans, Louisiana

0130 Hours

Thomas, Giuseppe and Mike had been in New Orleans for an hour, the journey is long and tiring after 18 hours, Giuseppe manages to sleep for a few hours.

Giuseppe woke up in an unfamiliar structure in the Bayou as Thomas then says, "We've been here for an hour!"

"Update from Jameson, the girls are fine, everythin's quiet. You sure you want to go through this?" Mike asked.

"I'm not gonna let our friends look over their shoulder for the rest of their lives. We finish this tonight!" Giuseppe replied.

Thomas nodded, "Hooah!"

"Hoo-yah!" Mike replied.

Giuseppe gets out of the car and surveys the area as he says, "Alright, the barn's goin' to be our stand!"

"We got a tripwire set up; this place has been abandoned for years!" Mike said. Thomas then said, "No sign of 'em. I don't like this!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe picked up the Thompson as he walked to the window, he looked out the window and saw a silhouette in the trees.

He then says, "I got movement in the trees!"

Both Mike and Thomas duck as they stand ready at all exits of the abandoned house. Thomas then says, "Everybody ready?"

Thomas checks his weapon and sees a full clip before slamming it back in, "One up!" Mike does the same for his weapon and replies, "Two up!"

Giuseppe changes the clip in his Thompson and says, "Three up, make 'em count boys!"

All of them nod as the bad guys approach from the front. Giuseppe levels his weapon on the first man as he nears the wire connected to a grenade that is concealed in the grass.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The trip wire is stepped on as the grenade pin is removed. The hostile looks around him as the grenade explodes next to a tank which goes up as well causing a massive explosion.

Thomas shields his eyes as he says, "Was that you, Mikey?!"

"Who'd ya think?" Mike replied.

Gunfire erupts from the field as Giuseppe shouts, "Hostiles inbound!"

Thomas fires on 2 hostiles keeping their heads down, he takes down one hostile. Giuseppe kills three hostiles in black as he fires on Heller directly.

He runs out of ammo and changes the clip as he says, "Changin'!"

Thomas fires on three bad guys putting them behind cover, he then says, "That's a lot more than 7 FBI Agents!"

"Heller must have friends from his PMC days!" Giuseppe replied. Mike then says, "Hostiles flankin' right side of buildin'!"

Giuseppe then says, "Comin' to ya!"

Giuseppe changes positions as he sees the figures moving in the window, he readies a grenade as he says, "Open it, when I throw this, shut it!"

Mike nods as he opens it, Giuseppe lightly throws the grenade as it explodes, the sounds of the hostiles crying out confirm the grenade hit its target.

Mike sees a figure moving in the mirror as he fires behind him, he shouts, "Changin'!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mike changes his clip as he says, "Change positions?"

"Change positions!" Thomas says changing his clip as he says, "2 clips left!"

Mike picks up several more magazines from a dead PMC as he says, "More for all three of us!"

Giuseppe picks up an M4 that had a scope on it as well as a laser from the ground, furthermore he says, "Ready?!"

"Go 'Seppe!" Mike says as he opens the door and covers their retreat. The three dash to the barn as Thomas lays down cover fire for the team.

Giuseppe is by the barn door as he shouts, "Lieutenant, move!" as he covers Thomas's retreat into the barn.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Thomas is inside, Giuseppe shuts the door as he says, "All good?"

"All good!" Mike and Thomas shout.

Thomas limps as he says, "Got tagged in the leg."

"Shit!" Giuseppe says.

Mike looks for a way out and is unsuccessful as he says, "No way out!"

Thomas gets the bullet out as he bandages it up before saying, "Crap cover, not a lotta ammo! If I wanted a last stand; I'd have picked Iraq to be it!"

Giuseppe breathed lightly as he said, "Ah for the good old days!"

Mike chortled as he said, "You guys hear movement?"

"Oh, do I?" Thomas says as he limps towards the door; he looks through the small gap in the barn door as he sees Heller approaching the barn holding something white.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thomas then says, "You don't wanna believe this, some guy's carrying somethin' white!"

"_Guys, do me a favour, come out and have a pow-wow!" _Heller's voice was heard.

Giuseppe smirked and asked Thomas, "Can I shoot him?"

Thomas chuckled before shouting, "Oh I think we're fine in here!"

Heller looked insulted as he said, _"We aren't goin' to shoot at you, boys!"_

"Yeah, I'm gonna call bull crap on this one, you wanna talk? Get your ass in here!" Mike said as he watched the side door.

Thomas then shouted, "Hands on head!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Heller did as Thomas instructed as he walked to the door. Giuseppe opened the door and pulled him in as Mike turned to say, "Switch that damn radio off, Lieutenant!"

Giuseppe nods as he turns the hand radio off and tosses it out the window. The three war-hardened Special Forces veterans face Heller who says, "Just to be clear, I come in peace!"

"What do you want?" Thomas says.

Heller looks around the barn before saying, "Helluva place to make a final stand. Me, I wanted to go out in Dubai, holdin' a full house, protectin' an oil merchant! At least my fantasies are real. This one where you three are stuck, low on ammo burstin' out the door in slow motion, that great escape. That's not real, this is where it ends!"

Giuseppe smirks, "You came all this way to tell us, we're gonna die?" "Doesn't have to be this way! You guys are Special Forces, you've bested me and my people every step of the way. That DiLaurentis bitch was never here, was she?" Heller asked.

Thomas then said, "Lil' thing called deception. This is the part where you offer us a chance to buy you out, am I right?"

"2 million dollars each, everybody walks away, goodnight and good luck."

The three veterans all share a look and laugh. Heller's bewildered as he says, "You've been doin' this a long time, surely you've skimmed off the top?"

Giuseppe smirks before shaking his head, "You know who you're dealin' with?" Heller shakes his head. Thomas then says, "You're dealin' with 2 Army Rangers and 1 Navy SEAL. Yeah, we've been doin' this a long time. But we're not you."

Mike then stands up, "But we were never that good."

Mike pulls out his pistol and fires two shots into Heller's head. Heller falls back allowing the barn doors to open wide.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gunfire is restarted once more as Giuseppe shouts, "Christ!" he returns fire with the M4 and hits one hostile as he shouts, "Just a guy carryin' somethin' white!"

Thomas fires on a hostile with a grenade as he shouts, "Target down!"

The fallen grenade explodes killing three hostiles! That was the last of the PMCs, the FBI Agents swarmed in as the three men opened fired on the remaining corrupt agents, all but one was left and he had fallen to the ground.

Giuseppe walked over to the scared agent as he pulled out his sidearm and levelled it dead on sight with the agent's head. Giuseppe then said, "If we let you live, you'll only come after everyone we care about, won't you?"

The FBI Agent nodded as he said, "You know we will."

Giuseppe doesn't say anything as he shoots the man in the head, the man fell into the bayou. Mike and Thomas walk over as they say nothing, Thomas then says, "Is it over?"

"It's not over until Malevsky and his cockroach gang are out of the NYPD." Giuseppe growled out.

The three get into the car as they drove off, they headed up country all the way to New Jersey, causing an 18-hour journey to happen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Now that Heller and his group are out of the equation, what lies on the cards for the Liars and the Veteran Special Forces?

Please like and review this chapter. Great to see the story's growing support.

Thank you so much.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is ready. Hope you're looking forward to it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 9:

Saturday 28th January 2012

Estuary Apartments, Harbor Boulevard

Hoboken, NJ

1135 Hours

In New Jersey, it was sunshine, at Harbor Boulevard, Giuseppe stood at the black van as he said, "Time check?"

"1135 Hours, what's the play?" Daniele asked. Thomas then said, "Mike, you and Jameson get on the move! By the time you get to the bridge, it should be 1200 Hours!"

Mike nodded, "Copy that!"

Mike turned as he signalled to Jameson, "Rally up!" Jameson nodded as he got into the car, he started it up as Mike followed his move, the cars then drove off as they headed down through New Jersey hoping to get to Staten Island.

Giuseppe then pulled his phone out to dial a number, he heard it pick up as he said, "Mike-3, The Staten Island team are on the move!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe put the phone down as he said, "Get ready, boys!"

The three got into the van, Giuseppe clutched his Thompson in his hands, Daniele took the SCAR-L and holstered it on his belt getting into the back of the van.

Thomas took up the M4 as he jumped into the front, he handed it to Giuseppe as he put the van in drive. He then said, "We're on the move!"

Giuseppe pulled out the radio as he said, "We're on the move, Bobby, where are you?" "_Just on W 42__nd__, once you pass me, I'll follow on." _Bobby said.

"Keep a distance, have Nathaniel keep his finger on the trigger." Giuseppe said. Bobby then said, _"Slight problem, Nathaniel got pulled out, last minute. He's on his way to Brooklyn, our Mother called him."_

"Copy that, just follow on behind and stay on the trigger, no doubt they'll have an ambush waitin' for us." Giuseppe replied as he put down the radio. He then sighed before saying, "Take it slow, let's not draw attention to us."

Giuseppe took the occasional glance in the mirror as he said, "2 Audi's on our 6. Males inside. No doubt armed."

Thomas nodded, "Let's not tip these guys off." "Solid on that one." Daniele replied.

The van continued to through as it turned onto 42nd Street, Giuseppe then said, "Keep an eye out for black Mondeo."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon a black Mondeo pulled behind them as Thomas smirked, "Good job, Bobby. He's behind us."

Giuseppe smirked pulling out the radio, "Cuttin' it close when you pulled out." _"Well, those boys behind you got awfully close to your captain's quarters." _Bobby replied.

The three men laughed as Thomas smirked, "That's our Bobby-T. Always reliable."

Giuseppe looked behind him to see the Mondeo was trying to slow down and not crash into the van as he said, "Let's speed it up a little bit. Not too much, though." "Sure thin'." Thomas said.

"Stay on West St, until we reach Chambers St turn left, we'll go across the Brooklyn Bridge." Giuseppe requested. Thomas nodded, "Sure thin'."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chambers Street, Tribeca

Manhattan, NY

1205 Hours

Salvatore, Marco and Luigi were sitting in the '11 Chevrolet Pickup Truck. Salvatore was in the trunk, Marco sat in the front with Luigi. Marco then said, "How long till they arrive?"

"Should be another 3 minutes." Luigi said. Marco nodded as he said, "You alright?" "Haven't killed anyone in the last 3 years." Luigi replied.

Marco nodded, "Spent so long saving people, you never thought about taking another life." "Wasn't the reason I became a firefighter. I've did a lot in the SEALs, never regretted a damn bit of it. I just wanted to see the action and fight for what I love." Luigi replied.

"Never regretted not being a cop?" Marco asked.

Luigi shook his head, "I did wonder if I ever made the right choice. But we live with the choices we make."

"Good talk, Dad." Marco replied.

Soon, they saw the black van appear as Marco said, "Get ready!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suddenly, another van came out of nowhere and smashed into the van.

Bobby Thompson pulled his car into a stop as he said, "Christ!" he got out of the car slowly as he raised his M4A1 taking cover behind his car door.

Gunfire erupted as Bobby stood waiting for the word to engage. He saw that his friends Marco and Salvatore waited eagerly. He saw that the cargo door was blown open, what happened next lead to something being said as Bobby identified it as, "Popcorn!"

Suddenly, what happened next was gunfire erupting from inside. Bobby leapt out from cover as he opened fire on the ambushers as he said, "Open fire!"

Marco and Salvatore as well as Luigi opened fire as well as they hit the ambushers with overwhelming firepower.

Giuseppe and Thomas exited the van with Daniele in tow as they spotted more hostiles behind Bobby. Thomas then shouted, "Contact!"

Bobby swivelled round as he opened fire on the three BMWs that appeared as one of the men took out a M249 and began to fire. Thomas leapt up from cover and opened fired, he took down the Heavy Machine-gunner as he shouted, "Target down!"

Giuseppe fired a burst from his Thompson as he shouted, "Changing!" he changed his magazine as he noticed a child out of cover, Giuseppe shouted, "Moving!"

Giuseppe covered the child as he ran for cover, Giuseppe moved forward as he suppressed the enemy. Unknown to him, a hostile was moving up the side, he had perfect sightlines of Giuseppe's head. Before the hostile could shoot, he was killed by an unknown shooter.

Giuseppe's blue eyes widen as he saw the dead hostile, he pointed his weapon up top, but couldn't see him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The shooter who was firing on the team that shot at Giuseppe and his men was cool and calm. He was firing a M24 SWS. He pulled the bolt back on his weapon to release an expended bullet.

He lined up another target in his sights as he waited for him to pop up behind cover. The shooter smirked saying, "That's a mistake." The shooter fired and killed the sole survivor before saying, "That's 6."

The shooter moved away from the scope, he had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, there was a beard forming round the military-built man. He also had an M4 equipped as well, he wore a desert camo tactical vest with an unfamiliar badge on his shoulder. The shooter had a tattoo on his arm, a small part of it showed a tattoo of the 75th Ranger Regiment patch.

The sniper was an Army Ranger or could have been a former Ranger at that.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After the ambush, Giuseppe formed everyone up as he said, "That part of the plan worked. Did anyone see a sniper?"

Marco looked confused as he remembered the last hostile, he then said, "I thought 6 guys dropped to ground, but none of our weapons touched 'em."

Bobby looked up as he saw a figure standing on a rooftop, he blinked for a moment but the figure was gone.

Bobby then said, "Let's get to Brooklyn, we'll reconvene there."

"Agreed, let's get movin'!" Marco replied.

The 7-man team headed for the vehicles. Thomas and Mike got in with Bobby Thompson. Daniele hooked a ride with the Capelli men.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Warehouse in Kensington,

Brooklyn, New York

1305 Hours

The 7-man team that was fighting in Manhattan arrived at the warehouse as quickly as possible. They all walked into the warehouse as Giuseppe and the others saw the high-ranking members of the NYPD as well as a familiar face in Robert Cole.

Jameson Bacciarelli, Mike Donarelli and Leo Capelli were also there

Bobby walked forward as he said, "Yo Cole!"

Cole stood up as the pair bro-hugged as he said, "Good to see ya, brother!" "Damn good to see ya!" Bobby replied.

Thomas smirked as he said, "How ya doin' techie?" "Green Beret, you look good brother!" Cole said.

Greetings were exchanged between Giuseppe, Daniele and Cole. Cole then turned to the 7-man team who had arrived as he said, "So far, Malevsky and his boys haven't suspected a thing. Getting daily updates from Joe, Antonio, Nate and Beckett's team. They haven't suspected a thing. But for the last 30 minutes, there's been nothin' out over the air. All taken vows of silence."

Everybody groaned as Giuseppe said, "Can you pull up transcripts for all phone calls?"

Cole looked at Giuseppe and asked, "Why?" "Durin' that decoy ambush down at Chambers Street in Tribeca… hostiles kept getting dropped, we counted 6 guys all with bullets in their heads. See if there was a reference to a sniper." Giuseppe explained.

Cole nodded as he said, "Let me take a look."

Cole pulled up a search bar as he ran a search for references to 'Sniper'. He scanned all the transcripts thoroughly as he said, "No such luck."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1550 Hours

Soon beeping rang out as Cole said, "Incoming, incoming! It's McCluskey's cell."

Everybody went silent as Cole connected the call.

"_Yeah." _McCluskey's voice was heard.

Another voice this was unfamiliar as the voice said, _"It's Atwater, we got a problem. That mob ambush that happened on Chambers St, those mob guys are all dead. Half the men were sprayed with assault rifles, 6 others dead with bullets in their head, shots taken long way out." _

"_Who did it?"_ McCluskey asked. Atwater angrily said, _"How do I know! Whoever it was took pot-shots at Malevsky too. I'm heading to pick up Chapin and Jackson. I need you to pick up Malevsky."_

McCluskey then asked,_ "What do we do about 'A'?" "A will get what's comin' to 'em, just keep an eye out for this sniper, Stay alert." _Atwater said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The call disconnected as Cole looked in confusion before saying, "Who's A?"

"A's a ghost, before we even came into the picture… Alison and her friends were terrorised by this ghost, she knew everyone's secret and knew how to play it against the other person." Jameson replied.

Daniele then said, "He mentioned somethin' 'bout a sniper. You don't think it's the same guy that killed 6 hostiles. Nobody in the entire military could do that from superior cover."

"Not unless he was good, I've seen shooters hesitate, but this guy, he showed no mercy. Like they wronged him in a way." Thomas said.

Soon Joe I's phone rang as he answered it and put it on Speaker, _"Pops, Malevsky was here but he dumped the car somethin' 'bout being scared out of his mind. Whoever it was obviously freaked him out, I got his phone, there was an outgoing call he made to Atwater, who's livin' in Greenpoint. I'll tail him. Is Antonio on McCluskey still?"_

Cole pulled up the tracker on McCluskey that showed his present location, he then said, "McCluskey's in Queens, just off the BQE, at a diner, won't be long before they cross the Pulaski Bridge, Antonio's followed him all day."

"_Copy that! Listen if this is what I think it is, we're gonna need backup and a lot of it." _Joe's voice rang out.

"We'll be there hold position and wait for the go ahead!" Joe I answered back. The phone call ended as Joe I put the phone back in his pocket.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He then turned to everyone and said, "I can't ask you all to do this."

Leo then said, "These bastards wronged us. I'd say we make 'em pay."

"Nobody in our family gets left behind, no what training we got or how tough we are. We all made a difference today that would have been impossible." Thomas said.

Giuseppe nodded, "We need to send a message that as long as we're around, corruption can go to hell."

Joe I, Joe II and Chief Donarelli looked at everyone, even Robert Cole stood up as he said, "I'll follow my brothers into hell!"

Joe I smiled as he said, "Let's finish this!"

Thomas then shouted, "Everybody, get ready! Lock and load!"

Everybody raced to grab a gun, Robert Cole got handed a M9 Beretta as most of the men switched to sidearms except for Jameson, Thomas, Marco and Salvatore.

Giuseppe took his pistol out as he then heard a message come up, he then took a look, it was from an unknown number but he read it, _"Go get 'em, Lieutenant. Show 'em what hell means, Rangers Lead the Way!"_

Giuseppe raised an eyebrow at how the messenger knew his rank and used the motto of the US Army Rangers. Giuseppe was interested in wondering if this person who text him was a fellow Ranger or if the man was just playing games with him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please like and comment down below.


	11. Chapter 10

Here we are, next chapter is up and running. Hope you guys are doin' alright.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 10:

Sunday 29th January 2012

80 Wakefield Drive, Annadale

Staten Island, NY

0535 Hours

It was morning in Annadale, Staten Island. The sky was still dark, Giuseppe heard the ringing of his phone alarm as he turned it off.

He stretched out on the floor, he had looked around the room as he stood up, then it occurred to him, he was in the same room as Aria Montgomery who was sleeping on the bed.

Aria had offered Giuseppe to share the bed with her, but he politely declined because he was a gentleman. He watched her sleeping form, she looked beautiful, so peaceful. He softly smiled as he pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ear. He walked out of the room and headed down the stairs to the door, he noticed Jameson, Lena and Natalia had left the house.

There was a pot of coffee on the side as he left it and brewed up a fresh pot. He walked outside as he saw Antonio swimming in the ocean accompanied by the Sarge.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio had stepped out of the water seeing Giuseppe as he said, "Mornin'." "Good mornin', early morning swim?" Giuseppe asked.

"Nothin' like it to wake you up in the mornin'." Antonio replied.

Giuseppe tossed Antonio the towel as the Sarge shook himself clean on Giuseppe who just frowned. Antonio laughed, "Good job, Sarge."

"Yes. Good job, Sarge. Don't count on me to give you, Nonna Jasmine's famed turkey." Giuseppe teased. The Sarge whined as Antonio said, "Look at the little guy, you broke his heart."

Antonio dried off his head as he tossed the towel back to Giuseppe, he then said, "Pass my shoes."

Giuseppe found a pair of shoes as he tossed them at Antonio, who began to put them on.

Antonio then said to the Sarge, "Don't worry, buddy. I'm puttin' chicken on for you after Mass. So, you'll have a meal." The Sarge's eyes lit up as he licked the Sarge's hand.

"He eats what you eat, that right?" Giuseppe asked. Antonio nods, "I'm not gonna cook two separate meals. Plus, nobody knows the little guy's gonna make an appearance today for Sunday Dinner."

Antonio took the sports shirt that was on a chair as he put it on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe nods, "Good plan. Want me to cook him up some chicken, when we get back from church?"

"I gotta get the stuff out so that it's defrosted. I asked Aria if she could take the Sarge on a walk for a bit whilst we're at Mass. I know I shoulda checked with you…" Antonio strategized. Giuseppe patted Antonio's arm as he said, "I'm not mad. I'm prouda you."

Antonio smiled as he said, "You wanna get in the shower? I gotta go for a run before I get in."

"Yeah, go ahead, buddy. I'll be out and done before you get back." Giuseppe said. Antonio nodded as he said, "Come on, Sarge. Let's hustle." _"Aroo!"_ Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph said.

Smirking as he watched his youngest cousin and his best friend, Giuseppe laughed as he saw them run out the back gate.

Giuseppe drank the rest of his coffee as he washed the coffee mug up, he then dried it off, before he walked up the stairs, he took out a pack of 6 chicken breast fillets and hopped into the shower. He was finished after 5 minutes. He tossed his dirty washing into a washing bag of his own as he got dressed in a white open-collar shirt, with a white dress shirt, he put on a red stripy tie with a pair of suspenders and his gun holster. He put his suit jacket on the back of his chair.

Aria had walked down the stairs and saw him preparing bread for the toaster, he then said, "Mornin'. Toast is just comin' up." "Thanks, Antonio told you I was lookin' after his dog?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, he mentioned it before he went running. Said he shoulda checked with you if you were comfortable with it?" Giuseppe said.

Aria nodded, "I'm okay with it. Plus, Antonio's sweet, but the Sarge is too cute, I mean, what they've been through, it couldn't have been easy on them."

"Wasn't easy on us all. None of us came back the way we went in. I knew a lotta guys that still can't forget it. Jameson, Joe, John and Stefan… they were the toughest in the early days, Joe… he was hurtin' the most, what he did, what he went through. Joe made sure the ends justified the means. Everyone of us did stuff that made it look as if the ends justified the means." Giuseppe said. Aria then said, "Whatever you went through, whatever you did… you're a good man at heart either way."

Giuseppe nodded, "I'm gonna try to be what you want me to be, Ar."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

0605 Hours

The front door opened as Antonio and the Sarge walked into the living room, Antonio took off his shirt as he said, "Giuseppe any clothes to go in the wash? I'm doin' your laundry."

"I got some white shirts to go in the wash. A couple pairs of white sports socks." Giuseppe rattled off from his mental list. Antonio nodded, "Get that into the white Hamper bag by the machine, toss it all in."

"You got it." Giuseppe replied taking Antonio's shirt and socks. Antonio headed to the master bedroom shower. He opened the door and showered very quickly.

10 minutes Later

0615 Hours

Antonio exited his bedroom, he was dressed in a dark dress shirt, grey tie and a pair of suspender braces, he had his gun holster on underneath his suit jacket. Antonio's teeth were all brushed.

Giuseppe followed him out the door as he kissed Aria goodbye. The pair got into Giuseppe's Mercury Marquis as the pair drove off heading for the local church.

The pair parked up next to Joe's truck as Giuseppe asked, "Joe goes to this church?" "Some unknown reason, he says churches here are nicer than the one in Brooklyn he attended until he could drive." Antonio said.

Giuseppe nodded as the pair walked into the church.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Antonio walked first and dipped a finger into the holy water as he did the sign of the cross with his right hand. He went up to the altar as he lit a candle and done the sign of the cross at the same time. Antonio then took a seat next to Joe who nodded as the pair turned their attention to the music played by the piano.

Giuseppe walked to the front as he dipped a finger into the holy water, he done the sign of the cross with his right hand. He watched as some of the women made eye contact with him, he stood near the altar as he spoke in Latin, _"In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." _

He turned and walked to sit next to Antonio, he saw Spencer, Jameson, Lena and Natalia in fresh clothing, Jameson shared a nod with Giuseppe.

Giuseppe then whispered to Antonio, _"Bacciarelli's got their eviction notice removed?"_

Antonio looked over at the Bacciarelli siblings as he turned to Giuseppe, _"Nothin's been said, I heard a rumour from one of the people that lives on the same block as Jameson. They said if the Bacciarelli's want to live in that neighbourhood, they've got to go to the council. One problem, that IA investigator bought a lot of the council members. There's no way they won't be able to move back in." _

Giuseppe growled softly as he said, _"Wish we'd do somethin' for 'em?" "Trust me, I'm upset, Jameson's upset, everyone's upset. Jameson's had to get on the horn with some people he knows. They said they'd try. But the amount of money they've been paid with, it's goin' to be impossible." _Antonio explained.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Right before Sunday Mass began, Joe III watched as he saw Giuseppe and Antonio convene. He gathered a small part of the conversation. He had spoken to Natalia about the eviction notice and he was upset that nothing could be done to save the Bacciarelli family home. He looked behind him as he saw Leo Capelli and Penelope Rossi walk in.

With them was Alana Rossi and Daniele Rossi along with their oldest children Davina Rossi and Michael Rossi. Joe had heard of Daniele Rossi through Giuseppe, both men served in the 3rd Ranger Battalion, though Daniele had 5 years on Giuseppe. Antonio Rossi was a Marine with 23 years of experience having served since 1960.

Antonio was one of the best in the Corps having risen to the rank of Captain in the Marines. Awarded 2 Navy Crosses and 3 Silver Stars as well.

Another man had walked in, he was wearing a dark suit, dark hair cut neatly, he even had a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

Joe turned around to face the priest as he listened to the rest of the service.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

0900 Hours

By the end of their double session of Mass, Antonio and Giuseppe walked back to the Mercury Marquis. Antonio stopped for a minute as Giuseppe said, "What's wrong?"

"Back away from the car, slowly." Antonio said.

Giuseppe nodded as he backed up slowly, he then got down onto his stomach trying to find something as he said, "Nothin' underneath. Why what do you see?"

"No idea." Antonio said as he turned out to the main road. Giuseppe followed his gaze, Antonio thought he could see somebody but he was not 100% sure.

Giuseppe asked, "What is it?" "Thought I saw… thought I saw somebody I used to know." Antonio said.

"Friendly or foe?" Giuseppe asked as they got into his car. Antonio shrugged his shoulders, "Foe, definitely Foe." "It's goin' to be okay, kid." Giuseppe said.

"Ooh-rah." Antonio replied. Giuseppe nodded, "Hua."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

0906 Hours

The two drove back to Antonio's as they pulled into the driveway. Antonio walked to the front door as he pulled out a pan. He boiled the stove-top kettle on Gas Mark 6.

He began to pull out a medium sized pan and boil 3 chicken fillets. The kettle was boiled as Antonio poured the water into the pan making sure that the chicken was completely submerged. He began to let the chicken cook for a minimum of 12 minutes.

0928 Hours

By the end of the 12 minutes, Antonio lifted the cover up, he then lifted one out and checked the inside of it, there was a slight tinge of pink inside as he left in for another 5 minutes.

He checked the chicken after 5 minutes and there was no pink and it was not gummy either.

He began to cut the chicken up as he put it into 2 separate bowls. 1 was a large bowl as he got out some tin foil, he put it over the bowl as he said, "That's his dinner." Antonio then indicated to a bowl on the floor with dog biscuits inside as he continued, "This is breakfast."

Giuseppe nodded, "Very well done. Now I've got evidence to say you're not entirely heartless."

Antonio rolled his eyes as he pulled out orange carton as he said, "He's a sweet dog. The Sarge is one of my best friends like any of you guys."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door opened as Aria appeared with the Sarge who had said, "Hey!"

"Aria, I hope there was no trouble with the Sarge." Antonio said. Aria smiled, "No worries, he was a sweet lil' guy. A couple children petted him, he didn't bite 'em, I should have not let him do it."

Antonio smiled, "It's okay, Aria. The Sarge loves kids, when were over in Iraq and Afghanistan… everybody loved him. Mothers, Daughters and Sons adored him with their hearts." "I take it Giuseppe loves him?"

"How could he not love this little guy? Come on, Sarge. Chow time for ya!" Antonio said.

Giuseppe and the Sarge headed to the kitchen as Antonio and Aria walked together, he then got out his wallet as he said, "Here, it'd be rude of me, to not pay you for lookin' after him."

Aria looked at the 40-dollars Antonio offered as she said, "I couldn't do that."

Antonio raised an eyebrow as he said, "I insist. Put the money towards a lil' somethin' for you and Giuseppe or for yourself." "Anybody ever say how honourable you are?" Aria asked.

"I heard it a lot growin' up." Antonio said with a smile.

Aria smiled as she politely accepted the money.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the rest of their morning, Antonio had helped Jameson and his siblings with cooking their Sunday Dinner.

Antonio was with Jameson as they cut the potatoes. Jameson then said, "You remember when we got those letters from the USO that September in 2009?"

"Yea', you never said who was sendin' or recievin' 'em, who was it for the record?" Antonio said. Jameson then said, "It was Spencer, same Spencer, who's formed a rapport with my sisters."

Antonio nodded, "I'll hand it to ya. She's your type." "You got your girl or no?" Jameson asked.

"We haven't put a label on it. But we're datin' a lot…" Antonio said. Jameson nodded, "Waitin' for the right moment?"

Antonio thought about it, before he said, "Somethin' like that."

Jameson nodded as Giuseppe walked in saying, "You ready?" "Yeah, let me just wash my hands." Antonio replied.

Antonio washed his hands after the potatoes were cut into smaller sizes, after drying them, he picked up his jacket as the Sarge walked over with his leash.

Giuseppe smirked, "You ready for your first Sunday dinner, buddy?"

"_Aroo!"_ The Sarge howled.

The two Capelli's and Jameson laughed as Antonio put the leash on the Sarge. He then pulled out the bowl of chicken as he said, "This is your chow, buddy!"

Jameson then said, "We'll try not to kill anyone." "Don't burn the house down." Giuseppe smirked.

Lena rolled her eyes, "We won't. Now go, enjoy your Sunday dinner."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The 2 Capelli men walked to the house as they left the Bacciarelli family as well as Hanna, Spencer and Aria in Antonio's house.

They walked in the front door as Antonio whispered to the Sarge, _"Remember, be good." _

The Sarge looked at Antonio as if to say _'Really? Do you not trust me?'_

The three walked in as Antonio said, "Hey everybody!"

Everybody turned to greet the 2 Capelli men as Marco spotted the Sarge. Marco's blue eyes lit up with happiness as he said, "Hey Sarge!"

"_Arrfuh!"_ The Sarge said as Marco took a knee letting the Sarge lick him happily as he said, "How you doin' buddy?"

Nonna Vittoria, Nonna Marisa and Aunt Jasmine walked over to stroke the Sarge as he saluted them. Vittoria's blue eyes lit up as she said, "You look very handsome, Sargent."

As the Sarge walked around the whole family, they gave him a hug and gave him a scratch behind the ears.

Alison and Emily let him lick their faces as they smiled with laughter in their eyes.

Leo and Luigi looked on with smiles as Luigi smiled to say, "Welcome home, little buddy. Joe told all 'bout you when he was overseas. Thank you for your service."

The Sarge looked down as he saw Luigi with a treat as he ate it. Everyone awed at the sight as Antonio said, "_Zio Luigi,_ he definitely likes you!" "Reminds me of him, it does." Luigi said misty-eyed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leo stood next to Tommaso, Joe I and Joe II as he went first to say, "Welcome to the family, Sarge. 'Tonio told me a lot 'bout you. Thanks for keepin' him alive over there." _"Aroo!" _The Sarge said as he rested his head on Leo's who then said, "_Semper Fi, Marine."_

Tommaso walked over next as he said, "To hear you were named after my Dad and named for my brother. You've got a legacy to live up to. I can tell you'll be one great addition to the family." Tommaso then stroked the Sarge's head as he said, _"Hoc unitum stare. Cadere non divisit."_

Joe I and Joe II looked down at the Marine as they stood to attention and said, "Not only do you have bravery and heart. You're a Marine through and through. The best type of Marine any one of us would be proud to serve alongside."

Tommaso, Joe I and Joe II all stood to attention as they saluted Sergeant Giuseppe Joseph. The Sarge saluted back, all the men of the Capelli family saluted, Emily and Jessica included. The others held their right hands over their heart.

Sunday Dinner was pretty crowded at the table, the Sarge sat by Joe I and Antonio with his bowl of food. All the Capelli family as well as Emily, Alison, Jessica and Penelope including Emma spared some food for the Sarge.

Antonio looked down to see the Sarge was happily eating as he said, "Sarge is enjoyin' his dinner."

"He looks happy. He'll be workin' it off with Antonio, if I'm right?" Marco said. Antonio nodded, "He worked off last night's meal. Now he'll be working off today's meal with a brisk walk along the ocean."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jessica then saw a glimmer on Emma's left hand as she asked, "That's a new ring, Emma. Did Salvatore buy it for you?"

"Yes, he did. He also asked me somethin' with the ring…" Emma replied. Joe looked confused as did Marco who shared a look between each other.

Antonio, Giuseppe, John and the other Capelli men all shared a grin on their face including the women of the family as well.

Marco noticed this as he asked, "What did we miss?"

Salvatore leant over to whisper in Emma's ear, "Can I tell 'em?" "Not yet." Emma whispered back.

Marco noticed the two acting secretive as he figured it out, Joe looked at the two as he tried to determine it. Then it hit him as he said, "You guys are…"

"We're getting married!" Emma and Salvatore exclaimed.

Cheers broke out around the table as Joe I clapped before saying, "Welcome to the family, Emma."

"About time too!" Tommaso said.

Antonio laughed as John stood up to raise his glass to say, "To Salvatore and Emma. _Salut." _

"_Salut!" _everyone echoed round the table.

John and Haley shared a look as Haley stood up, she then said, "Everyone, it's with proud realisation, that John and I are proud to announce we're having a baby, we've known for about 5 months, we just waited for the right time to tell you guys."

More cheers went around the table Jasmine and Tommaso both stood up as they embraced the couple as Alison said, "Congrats Mom!"

"Thanks Ali!" John said as he embraced his adoptive daughter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everybody laughed as Antonio changed the subject, "So Emily, if I may ask you. What's it you do?" "I'm a soldier in the Army. I'm coming close to my 3rd year."

All the Capelli men perked up as Tommaso said, "Glad to see another infantryman at the table."

Joe I then asked, "Which division are you with?" "I'm currently with the 101st Airborne Division. 506th Regiment."

Tommaso's eyes widened as he smiled, "Another Screamin' Eagle at the table, what an honor."

"Oh no, we're about to hear the '_I wish I fought side by side with you' _speech." Marco said. Antonio and Giuseppe rolled their eyes as they watched the interaction between Emily and Tommaso.

Emily rose an eyebrow as she asked, "You served in the Airborne?" "82nd Airborne from 1943-1944, 101st Airborne from May 1944-Janaury 1945 and 6th Ranger Battalion till the end of the war." Tommaso replied.

"I was in the 506th Regiment." Tommaso simply said. Emily smiled as she said, "Thank you for your service." "Yours as well, Sergeant." Tommaso said as he rendered a salute to Emily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

1725 Hours

Throughout Sunday Dinner, the whole family were laughing and celebrating the good news of Salvatore and Emma's engagement. The pending arrival of John and Haley's baby that would be due in May 2012.

Everyone was equally happy, when Giuseppe, The Sarge and Antonio got back to the house, they entered it as they saw the Bacciarelli siblings, Aria, Hanna and Spencer laughing and playing dominoes.

Antonio then smiled as he said, "Go join 'em, Lieutenant. I'm gonna go out for a beer."

"Go on then, buddy." Giuseppe said. He then took the Sarge as Antonio left the house.

He took a beer out of the fridge as he joined everyone as he said, "Can I join in?" "Sure…" the replies came.

As the day ended, everyone retired to their rooms.

Aria was getting in her pyjamas when Giuseppe appeared at the door. He then said, "You okay?" "I'm okay, Lieutenant." Aria replied using Giuseppe's rank.

Giuseppe smirked as he said, "How was dinner?" "Haven't had a Sunday Dinner like that, I can't remember the last time I felt happy eating a dinner with people I love and care about."

"Family's not about who you're born with. But it's who treats you and respects you in every form." Giuseppe said. Aria smiled as she sauntered over to Giuseppe before saying, "You've got a way with words, don't cha?" "I was quite a literature nerd back in the day." Giuseppe replied.

Aria replied as the pair sat on the bed, Aria pulled out a box as she pulled out a envelope, it was a letter.

Giuseppe smiled as he said, "First letter I ever sent you." He then opened it and read it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_August 8__th__ 2008 _

"_Dear Miss Aria Montgomery,_

_To receive your letter it is quite exciting, unlike the men in my unit. I was reluctant myself about whether to write back to you._

_To tell you the truth, I never really wrote to a girl, especially one like you at least. I never really had the heart for telling a girl how I actually felt for them. _

_To tell you the truth about me, I just consider myself just another soldier in the United States Army, but for you, I'll humor you. My name is Giuseppe Capelli. I'm a Lieutenant in the US Army Rangers. I've been fightin' in the war for some time now, the men in my unit call me Brooklyn, mostly this has to do with my accent. I'm a New Yorker, born and raised. _

_I've been a loyal soldier for so long, all I know is war. My family's known war for years. My Grandparents fought; my Dad was a peacekeeper in New York who died keeping the very peace he sought for us. My twin-brother John, he was a Marine, he put in a lot of time, like I've currently done. _

_I can guess by your wording in some of your paragraphs. You're a literature fan, you probably want to go into writing a novel or somethin' in the future? I know my grandfather tried to write a book based on his wartime experiences. Never got it published, maybe he thought writin' it down would help and he could publish it sometime later._

_I can guess that you're a beautiful soul. Matched only by your beauty. A quote that I think would be perfect for you in particular._

'_The true beauty in a woman is reflected in her soul.' Audrey Hepburn_.

_I hope you're doin' well this summer. God bless, Aria Montgomery_

_Yours Faithfully, _

_Giuseppe Capelli."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe smiled as Aria kissed him, she whispered to his lips, "Did you mean it?"

"Every word of it." Giuseppe replied as he kissed her once more. Aria then whispered, "I love you." "I love you too, Aria Montgomery." Giuseppe mumbled softly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**English to Latin Translation:**

In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit - _In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti_

United we stand. Divided we fall - _Hoc unitum stare. Cadere non divisit_

**English to Italian Translation:**

Cheers - _Salut_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Please like and review this chapter. Let's see some likes and comments for the story, please?


	12. Chapter 11

Here's the new chapter for our story. Hope you're ready for this one.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 11:

Friday 3rd February 2012

Kensington, Brooklyn

New York City

1230 Hours

The Warehouse in Kensington was quiet, for the families that are part of the hierarchy of the New York Police Department. It was the perfect place to conduct business, either if it was just to exact punishing justice on the people that dared to cross their path and were considered too dangerous to be left alive.

Or that it consisted solely of a way to let off steam from their duties, such as a punching bag in the room, lifting weights or smashing a sledgehammer into the floor.

The men of the Capelli family (excluding Leo, Salvatore and Luigi), Jameson Bacciarelli, the Donarelli Brothers including Chief Donarelli of the NYPD, Robert Thompson and Nathaniel Dempsey including Daniele Rossi were present as well.

Joe I had then said, "Now that we're all here, a situation has popped up, it's a big one."

"Several hours ago, the DA's office received a message saying that Alison DiLaurentis was goin' to be killed before she testified. This is credible info from a number of John Capelli's criminal informants, the past few days we've had to keep monitors on Alison, most of the threats were to spook her and prevent her from saying anything." Lucy Thompson had said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thomas then pulled up a map of the entire Manhattan Borough, the Brooklyn Borough with little marks on them.

Michael then said, "These blue marks that you see have been Alison's whereabouts. The red ones are the locations of probable threats against her."

"Last few days, Detective Dempsey has been keeping eyes on Alison making sure she hasn't strayed far from her schedule. We haven't told her of the threats but we've discovered an alarming threat coming from a safehouse that was raided by Adam Zelinski of Firearms Unit, multiple assault rifles, a sniper rifle found indicate that they intend to go after people connected to her." John Capelli said.

Joe III then asked, "Is this connected to some of the dirty cops that slipped the net when we took down Malevsky and his thugs?" "Intel's been light on details, but nothin's popped according to Kim Dempsey or Adam Zelinski, they've had eyes on her since the threats popped." John said.

Tommaso then said, "This is not gonna be easy, we've been chasing down leads like it's the French Connection, every time we see a lead it's either a dead end or a smoke trail."

Marco then said, "Why not draw out who's been pulling strings?" "How do you mean?" Joe II asked.

Thomas then said, "Find a small fry and pump for information, use the fry to find the big fish."

Michael finally understood as he said, "Bait for a bigger catch." The elder members of the group looked at Michael as he explained, "When we were in Iraq and Afghanistan, we'd use small time informants to look for the bigger fish, anyone who had liaised with the target itself. It often worked, the only target we weren't able to find was Latif Bin Alpha."

Antonio growled as his left hand made a fist, Joe I noticed this as he left it at that. Chief Donarelli then looked at Michael and asked, "Somethin's turning in that brain of yours, what is it?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Michael smirked as he said, "Is there any way to call a press conference and move the trial forward?" "That is risky, are we even sure it'll work?" Lucy asked.

Thomas then said, "We use a smoke screen of our own, while all the photographers are swarming the scene to get pictures of our witness. Our shooter will be waiting for the opportunity to arrive, we use a decoy to lure him out. When he shoots, he'll try to run, we catch him and he gives up the big fish."

"Sounds fool-proof, it's concrete." Lucy said.

Chief Donarelli nodded, "Sounds like a gamble, but then who am I to say I was any different from you boys during the war?"

Thomas and Michael chortled as Thomas said, "The plan's gonna work, I have full confidence in the finest group of vets who I've served side-by-side with, besides have I ever lied to my friends?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The younger generations of the Capelli men shared a look, Jameson replicated that look as well, including Bobby Thompson and Nathaniel Dempsey as Marco then said, "Do you want the answer to that question?"

"When have I lied?" Thomas asked.

Michael then said, "I was 17-years old; you took me to New Orleans as an early birthday present, promised you wouldn't say anythin' 'bout me throwin' up on Bourbon Street."

Giuseppe then said, "You lied about Jenna March being madly in love with me."

Jameson then said, "Ramadi, you lied about the time I stepped on a mine, instead it was an expended artillery shell."

Thomas then hung his head as he said, "Okay, so I haven't been truthful with you guys. I've always gotten you guys home, apart from Stefan and Luigi."

The men all shared a nod, Jameson then said, "Those were the two exceptions."

Everyone shared a silent moment of silence. Then after a few minutes, the plan was put in place, Giuseppe, Daniele, Adam Zelinski would be the eyes on the ground and Thomas would be eyes in the sky during the faux arrival to court.

Bobby and Nathaniel Thompson including Kim Dempsey, Jameson Bacciarelli and Michael Donarelli would keep eyes and ears on Alison DiLaurentis.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

New York County Supreme Court, Lower Manhattan

Manhattan, NY 

1345 Hours

Down at the Courthouse, a net was set in motion, Thomas was on a rooftop opposite the courthouse armed with a M4A1 with a long-range sniper scope.

On the ground, Giuseppe, Daniele and Adam Zelinski stood waiting for the go ahead. Adam then said, "Courthouse is ready, we have several cops keeping reporters back."

"_I'm at Foley Square. Looks like a damn celebrity wedding party with all the publicity… nothing out of the ordinary." _Daniele replied.

Giuseppe then said, _"I'm outside the Saint Andrew's Plaza." _"Got it, I'm on Centre St, just by the clerk's office." Adam replied.

Thomas then noticed the black vehicle with the Alison double, he then said, "Showtime boys, heads on a swivel. The minute you see someone break away, you haul ass, we need our target alive."

"_Kevlar ain't gonna stop a head shot." _Giuseppe said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The car arrived as reporters clamoured to get photos of the event. Lucy then looked over at the Alison body-double as she said, "Don't be frightened, everything's okay."

Lucy opened the door as she stepped out of the car, she held the door open as the body-double appeared.

Photographers clambered over each other to get statements. Lucy scanned the crowd, then she saw a man in his early 40s, he had his hand in his pocket, Lucy then whispered, "Top of the stairs, man in his 40s, dark/grey hair with dark eyes."

Adam nodded as he said, "Thomas, get eyes on the top of the stairs, man in his 40s, dark/grey hair dark eyes, wearing a black suit."

Thomas scanned the stairs as he saw the potential target who had a sinister look on his face. He then said, "Eyes on target, I can go for a leg shot."

"If you've got the shot take it, now or never." Giuseppe said.

Time seemed to slow down, the three men on the ground converged on the would-be shooter.

The shooter, breathed deeply, he took his gun out and readied himself to fire, Thomas caught the glint of the pistol being readied, the safety on Thomas's M4 was off, he then fired one shot.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On the ground, the hitman raised his pistol to fire as the bullet from Thomas's rifle struck the pistol, the pistol fell to the floor as Adam raced forward, chaos ensued as he raised his duty pistol shouting, "NYPD, hands on your head!"

Lucy and the body-double got behind a group of investigators, Adam side-stepped forward as the hitman raised his arms putting them on his head.

Adam stalked forward and arrested the man as he recited the Miranda Rights, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; you have the right for the attorney during questioning. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at no cost."

Lucy nodded her thanks to Adam for protecting them, she then turned to Thomas and nodded to him.

The 4 got the hitman into a separate vehicle as they took him to an abandoned parking lot, on the other side of the Hudson River.

Just as they reached the parking lot, Giuseppe then said, "We gonna do this?"

"Absolutely." Thomas said.

The 4 got the hitman out of the car and they brought 2 assault rifles with them.

Daniele and Giuseppe began to take watch over the perimeter. Whilst Thomas and Adam began to interrogate the hitman.

They had found out that the hitman was a long-time associate of the Malevsky brothers, they were out for revenge whilst stuck in prison. They had hoped that the death of Alison DiLaurentis would get them out of prison and off the hook.

But to Malevsky's unknown knowledge they would be absolutely wrong.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The 4 men eventually found out that there would be another threat on Alison herself, it wouldn't take place until the evening.

In exchange for the intel, the hitman offered to lead them to the man who hired him to do it.

It appeared the hitman was a former soldier in the Special Forces, who had been only done his duty and didn't want no part in the greed and corruption. He easily accepted in order to keep his wife and teenaged children safe from harm.

At his request, Thomas began to wire him up with a miniature microphone and a built-in tracker device.

Giuseppe then said, "What's your name, soldier?"

"Dexter Morgana, 1st SFG." Dexter introduced himself.

Giuseppe nodded, "Lieutenant Giuseppe Capelli, 3rd Ranger Battalion." Dexter shook Giuseppe's hand.

"Master Sergeant Daniele Rossi, 3rd Battalion, 75th Rangers." Daniele said. Dexter shook the veteran Ranger's hand as he said, "Master Sergeant."

Adam then introduced himself, "Sergeant Adam Zelinski, 5th Special Forces, before that I was 2nd Ranger Battalion." "Hoo-ah, Sergeant Zelinski. You get these sons of bitches." Dexter said.

Thomas nodded, "Always, Sergeant. Lieutenant Thomas Donarelli, 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta." "Hoo-ah, good luck to you guys, stay safe." Dexter said.

"You'll need that luck more than us, buddy." Adam said. Dexter nodded as he left.

They headed to the car as they pulled out the laptop, they noticed the tracking device was working like a charm. Adam then asked, "Just a question, does this tracking device battery run out?"

"No, this is a specialised tracker our boy Robert Cole's tinkered with. He stole a buncha beacons and began to modify 'em." Thomas explained.

Adam chuckled, "He's got some talent." "A God-given talent. Like being good at shooting or life-saving in the field of battle." Daniele said.

"Your man's a helluva pal. Like to meet him one day." Adam grinned. Thomas nods, "I'm sure we'll set up somethin'."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The 4 headed back to New York, soon Giuseppe, Thomas and Daniele separated from Adam as Giuseppe got a phone call. He answered quickly, "Yeah!"

The following conversation had Giuseppe on the phone for a good 10 minutes. By the end of the phone call, Giuseppe then said, "Adam Zelinski called, those weapons they found in that safehouse…"

"Weapons were a dozen M4s, couple AKs, SMGs and various pistols, different origins. Apparently, they ended up on the streets of New York. But they'd been in the custody of the United States Military before PMCs took 'em." Giuseppe explained.

Thomas looked over as he said, "Why would PMC's have a problem with Alison?" "She mighta witnessed a deal that may have had somethin' to do with the Malevsky situation." Daniele said.

Giuseppe nodded, "Guess is as good as mine. We've got to get eyes on Alison, we're not losin' anyone else."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe made an emergency phone call as the other end picked up, "Jameson, what's the status on Alison?"

"_She's okay, no sign of any threat to her. I could use some back up over here. It's only me and Mikey here." _Jameson said.

"No Nate or Bobby?" Giuseppe asked. Jameson replied quickly, _"Nate's meetin' an acquaintance of his from the SEALs. Bobby got a call from his Ma, he had to go."_

Giuseppe looked at both his best friends as he saw Daniele shake his head. Thomas nodded as he said, "I'll go."

Giuseppe then said, "Me and Thomas will be there, hang on. We'll explain what we know when we reach you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2 Hours 45 Minutes Later

Downtown Brooklyn

New York City

1730 Hours

Downtown Brooklyn was busy, only cars and people were around. For a war veteran, you couldn't leave anything to chance. Snipers could take pot-shots from the rooftops. Sometimes the streets were too quiet… you'd almost get the sneaking suspicion that something was going to go down, you just didn't know when and where it would happen.

Emily Fields was walking with her beautiful girlfriend Alison DiLaurentis down the street. The pair looked like the most in-love couple you could lay your eyes on.

In the busy streets, Giuseppe and Joe were observing and keeping eyes on Alison and her girl. Thomas was up high with Jameson on overwatch.

Thomas carried his regular M4, Jameson carried a loan MK13 CQBR Carbine that Thomas entrusted to him.

On the ground, Giuseppe and Joe were in cover, Joe was at the top of the street in the Downtown area, he carried his M1911 pistol which was in the shoulder holster.

At the bottom of the street, Giuseppe was carrying his M9 Beretta. He then said, "Nothing in sight. I'll tell ya, this is goin' to be one helluva nightmare if this is another smoke screen."

"_Relax, you're as paranoid as I am. I've got Emily and Alison making goo-goo eyes at each other and it's somewhat not helping." _Joe said.

Jameson chuckled on the other end, _"Same with hearing yours and my sister's exploits together." _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thomas and Giuseppe's chuckles erupted over the comms as Thomas said, _"We got 2 black BMWs approaching."_

Joe slid the chamber back a notch as he saw the round chambered. Giuseppe had done the same as they waited for the cars to pass them. Giuseppe saw the men had weapons as he began walking, "I'm on the move, they're packing."

"_I got a sniper, one at the bottom of the street, I'm movin' in." _Joe had said.

Joe began to walk to the bottom of the street, he snuck in from behind and climbed up the building that the sniper was perched up on.

Joe distracted the sniper and took him down with ease, he collected the rifle and readied it as he said, "In position, waiting for the go."

Giuseppe nodded as he dialled Emily's number, he then said, "Emily, do not turn around, there's 2 BMWs approaching you, they're goin' to take Alison out, when the window rolls down, take cover."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Emily, do not turn around, there's 2 BMWs approaching you, they're goin' to take Alison out, when the window rolls down, take cover."_ Emily had heard Giuseppe say.

She saw the BMWs out of the corner of her eye, she stayed silent no quick movements were made as the BMW window rolled down, she looked to Alison and whispered, "Take cover!"

Alison looked at Emily with confusion as the pair took cover by a parked car, the gunfire had erupted as chaos erupted.

Emily took out a pistol as soon as the shooting stopped, she opened fire and shot the drive-by shooters.

Jameson opened fire on the 2nd BMW after the attackers had gotten out. They fired back pinning Jameson who said, "Joe, lil' help here!"

"_I got you, buddy!" _Joe said as he opened up on the 2nd car, he killed 2 of the attackers as he took immediate cover when they turned assault rifles on him.

Joe then shouted, "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

"Not a chance in hell!" a reply came back. Joe rolled his eyes, "You willin' to go out in a box?!"

"How about you?!" the same voice asked.

Joe chuckled, "Wish granted!" he leapt out from cover and fired several shots, hitting the voice's accomplices.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Giuseppe advanced forward as he shouted, "Drop the gun!"

Emily advanced forward as she shouted, "Gun on the ground or go out in a box!"

Jameson, Thomas and Joe got onto level ground as they surrounded the lone gunman, the NYPD backup arrived as the arriving officers took the gunman in.

Giuseppe walked over to Alison as he said, "Are you okay?"

"I really thought I was a goner." Alison said. Giuseppe then said, "Alison, has anything looked out of place? Maybe someone following you?"

Alison shrugged her shoulders, "I couldn't tell. I did get a message from A this morning. They said if I testify against the Malevsky's they'll kill me and kill everyone I care about. I'm not lettin' these guys get to me, but how'd they know I was going to testify, how did A know this?"

Joe then approached and said, "Take your time, Alison… but you need to understand that the people that came after you, they're PMCs, private military contractors. It's an 80% chance but we don't know for sure who's targeting you."

"I thought I saw a outside the house, it was a battered sedan it looked like an '04, the woman had dark hair, I got the license plate down, I was goin' to bring it to Dad to see if he knew anything about it." Alison said as she pulled out the license plate number. Joe then said, "How close to the house was it?"

"30-second walk to the house." Alison said.

Giuseppe and Thomas looked in shock as they looked at each other with a nod, Joe then said, "What are we gonna do, if Alison goes to Uncle Tommaso's and Aunt Jasmine's, it's only gonna end with a blood bath, if she goes elsewhere, maybe… just maybe somethin' good will happen."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"She's not goin' to Pops' we're goin' to Plan B…" Giuseppe said as he called Jameson and Emily over, there he had said, "Jameson, Emily, I want you to take Alison to Antonio's place. Stay there for the night until the trial."

"Lena and Natalia are goin' to Pleasant Avenue to Natalia's apartment for the night. I don't want 'em on their own though." Jameson said. Joe nodded, "I'll stay with 'em. Marco and I can watch 'em."

Jameson nodded, "You better get goin' then." Joe nodded as he took his leave.

Giuseppe then said, "Jameson, when you get to Antonio's place. I want you and Antonio to lock and load, make sure you have enough ammo. I'll send Daniele over and have Adam and Kim with you."

Giuseppe turned to Emily and said, "Emily I want you to do the same, make sure that M9 has plenty of ammo and have a back-up gun on you at all times. Have an escape route to be on the safe side." "Sure thin' Lieutenant." Emily said.

Thomas then said, "Remember… we don't know how much intel there is… stay sharp and don't let your guard down either."

Everyone nodded as Thomas said, "Let's saddle up, stay tight and always be reachable. Hua?"

Everyone acknowledged with either a Hua or an Ooh-rah.

Jameson and Emily headed off for Staten Island with Alison to Antonio's house. Meanwhile, Giuseppe and Thomas headed to 86th Street.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

140 86th Street, Bay Ridge

Brooklyn, New York

2030 Hours

The house was quiet in Bay Ridge, Giuseppe was in his room, he was sat at the desk with an M9 Beretta and his 38. Special. The veteran Army Ranger never slept lightly, but even with all the action he had been involved in; he was not ready to let himself fail his family.

Suddenly, glass breaking startled Giuseppe, he picked up a clip for his M9 as he slid the chamber on his gun, he opened the door as John joined him holding a Glock 19 in his hand who said, "Backup's on the way. Someone downstairs."

Giuseppe signalled to him to take point as the pair headed down. They tip-toed gently. Giuseppe signalled for John to advance forward, whilst Giuseppe took the left.

They headed for the kitchen as they saw three men entering through the garage. Giuseppe then peered from cover as he pointed his gun and said, "Move and you die, all of you."

John then advanced forward as the masked man raised his gun, Giuseppe shot first as one fell to the floor, the other 2 fired as John killed the two of them. He then said, "Kitchen clear, they musta came through the garage."

Tommaso joined them as he said, "Clear the house, I'll look after these three."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Take the garage, I'll take the front." Giuseppe signalled. The pair took their assignments as John shouted, "Contact, across the street!"

The black BMW rolled down the windows as they opened fire. John took cover as he opened fire on the BMW, Giuseppe advanced forward as he killed one and wrestled with the other hitman and killed the driver of the vehicle.

John advanced as he said, "Looks like we're clear."

John saw the surviving man as he stalked over and said, "Who sent you?"

"Go to hell!" the survivor said. John pistol-whipped the man as he said, "One more time, who sent you?"

The survivor chuckled, "She told to tell you, go to hell." The survivor bit down on something as he fell to the floor, foam spilled out of his mouth.

Giuseppe then said, "Sonofabitch, he took cyanide. He'd rather die than be tortured." "Back to square one."

Suddenly, they heard a loud pop and looked up, Giuseppe then said, "Oh my god!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What did they hear? Would love to hear some theories below.

I did however drag the chapter out, so sorry, my inspirations tend to be dragged out a lot.

Hope you aren't bored with this story. Have a lovely day, please like and review below.


End file.
